


Demons

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Fight Song [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Darcy Lewis Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis has Bonded with her Songs, and she has gotten stronger. Now she has to find a way to get Jemma out of the Kree Stone. She also has to solve the riddle of who and what she is.</p><p>Sequel to Fight Song</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demons

_When the days are cold_   
_And the cards all fold_   
_And the saints we see_   
_Are all made of gold_   
  
_When your dreams all fail_   
_And the ones we hail_   
_Are the worst of all_   
_And the blood’s run stale_   
  
_I wanna hide the truth_   
_I wanna shelter you_   
_But with the beast inside_   
_There’s nowhere we can hide_

 

Own Nothing

 

Darcy stared at the video of Simmons getting pulled into the Statue with sadness as she tried to rack her brain to figure a way to get her out. It’s been weeks and no one would let her back near the thing. She’s gotten stronger since then, she’s bonded with over half the team, and it’s weird and even a little crowded sometimes. But she’s stronger and she wanted to try again. She sighed and wiggled in her chair until she was slouching in it as she played the video from the beginning again. She put the sound on silent, she couldn’t stand to hear Jemma screaming another time.

“It’s killing you to watch it again Love.” Hunter stated as he leaned against the door of the conference room. Darcy glanced up at him and paused the video as Jemma was being swallowed by the statue and sighed. She turned back to the screen and shut it off, she covered her eyes and rubbed them. “Hey, it’s not up to you alone to get her out. We’re all looking to find her.”

“If I was just stronger, if he would just let me try again.” She breathed. “I know I can find her.” She leaned forward on her hands, elbows propped up on the table as she looked at the wall ahead of her. “I need to know what I am.”

“How is the Tai Chi and mediation with May going?” He asked her. “Before training every morning?”

“It’s good, she thinks I need to work on meditation with staying put and not going places, which I do, sometimes. I only sometimes go off places when I need Mental Health days.” She rolled her neck back. “I’m also thinking about asking Bobbie, about extra weapons training.”

“I could help with that. I am a mercenary.” He replied.

“I know, but mending bridges goes both ways and I can’t keep telling the rest of the team to forgive them if I don’t show them I didn’t.”

“But you weren’t ever mad at them.” He stated. “We know that.”

“I was hurt that you were hurt.” She sighed. “There is a difference. Besides, Mack hated me from the start. I’m different, alien.” She smirked. “I think Bobbie just didn’t know where I stood.” She shrugged. “She probably doesn’t like me macking on her man.”

He snorted. “Only man you ‘mack’ on Love, is Fitz. Have you told the poor lad that you love him yet?”

She blushed. “He’s told me several times and I do love him. And I know that he feels it, that he knows it. But saying it is different.” She sighs and thinks back to Jemma’s screams and she knows that Hunter can hear them too because of their Bond. “But until I know what I am and until I can get his best friends back, I don’t want to make any promises to him that I can’t keep.” She looked over to him and smiled sadly. “What if I’m something so horrible, that you guys can’t stand me anymore?”  She hummed to herself sadly. “One problem at a time, and right now, Jemma, she’s the priority, my feelings don’t matter. I can’t risk hurting any of you.”

“You’re hurting him by not telling him.” Hunter stated. “Just saying Love. You should talk to him.”

Darcy sighed and stood up. “I’m going to find Bobbie. See if we can schedule a time.” She tucked her tablet into her arms and walked out of the room. “Don’t worry so much Hunter, it’ll work itself out.” She kissed his cheek in passing.

***

“You want me, to train you in weapons?” Bobbie asked her when Darcy found her in the gym ten minutes later.

Darcy nodded as she watched her hit the punching bag. “May is teaching me hand-to-hand and close quarter combat. Skye is covering guns. But you’re an expert in other weapons, batons for one thing.” She nodded towards the two sticks. “I know that you don’t exactly like me and that’s fine. You didn’t betray me, I wasn’t a part of the team and I know you apologized to them and they’ve forgiven you. And I would like to apologize for forcing you to keep me a secret.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Bobbie stopped hitting the bag and faced her. “Hunter can easily teach you.”

“Because this team is your family.” Darcy stated evenly. “And I’m trying everything I can to get Jemma back and Coulson isn’t letting me in that room again anytime soon. So I am trying to get stronger, I’m working whichever way I can. She’s your friend, help me to help her.” Darcy pleaded. “Please.”

Bobbie stared at her and hit the bag one more time. “Fine, but I’m not going easy on you. Go change, we’re starting in five minutes.”

“Thank you.” Darcy smiled and raced from the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“If you’re going to continue this rigorous routine, then you need to up your calorie intake.” Coulson stated as Darcy was making breakfast smoothies for her and Skye. She glanced at him before grabbing a jar of peanut butter and dropping two spoonful’s into the blender before blending it. “That isn’t what I meant.”

“I haven’t been hungry lately since all this training, and I haven’t been weighing myself actually.” She replied honestly with a shrug. “Maybe since I’m getting stronger, getting more in tune with my powers, into what I’m really am, I’m getting less human.” She whispered the last part. “I might not need to eat. I haven’t needed to take any headache meds in the last two weeks.”

“I’ve been monitoring.” He replied as he poured himself a cup of coffee and she stopped the blender. “Skye keeps a records of your vitals and we send it off to Dr. Cho with the Avengers.”

“Because I wouldn’t trust the ones here?” She asked him as she poured the smoothies into tumblers with an arched brow.

“Because she has a security clearance for Thor and the Avengers, and you’re that level.” Coulson replied as he stepped forward. “You haven’t been using your mental links lately, is something wrong?”

She shook her head. “Sometimes, I like hearing your voice.” She smiled at him. “Besides, if it is a conversation that I trust we can have in the open, then I like to do so. It isn’t like I can’t alter people’s perspectives of what they’re hearing.” She shrugged as she sipped her drink before putting a lid on it. She washed the blender and put it away. “I’m stronger anyway, than a few weeks ago.”

“No.” He firmly stated. “Hunter told me about your conversation and you watching the video again. You’re not going back into the room.”

She turned and glared at him. “Are you saying this as the Director, my boss, or as my Bonded?” She asked him. “Because ever since you became one of my Songs, you’ve been a bit protective over me.”

“Cautious Miss Lewis.” He replied.

She snorted and rolled her eyes, she grabbed the smoothies and faced him again. “At least one of my Songs is around me at all times, at least, and if not then I’m with May or maybe Bobbie. I’m lucky if I’m with Mack alone, which is never. I’m never by myself, even here at the Playground, in my own room. The bathroom, sure. But Skye, Fitz, or Lincoln are waiting for me when I get out. It’s a little much. I love you all guys. But it’s a little crowded.”

He gave her a look and sighed. “I was under the impression that for these Bonds to take that we had to remain close to you. It has seemed to cause an annoyance.”

She snorted again. “Look Coulson, the Bonds are set, they are there, because I feel them. Surely you do too?” She looked at him. “How about tonight, we have a family meeting, talk about this, because this is really stressful for me with trying to get Jemma back and figuring out new stuff every day.”

“Tonight, pancake dinner.”

She smiled at him. “Find the chocolate chips this time please.”

“Myths and Folklore Miss Lewis.” He returned her smile.

***

“So what are we doing today?” Darcy asked as she bounced on her feet as Skye and Lincoln readied themselves on either side of her. May and Fitz stood off to the side with monitoring equipment and a safety glass protector screen.

“We’re going to see how well you work in the field using your powers.” Fitz stated loudly.

Darcy frowned as she looked over at her two Songs next to her. “So what? Are we working together or attacking each other?”

“Today we’re going to tag team and do two to one.” May stated. “Lewis, since you’re so worked up on seeing much you’ve gotten stronger, you’ll be the one.”

Darcy sighed. “Alright.” She rolled her neck side to side. She looked down at her heart rate monitor, she never could keep it steady at a low rate like Skye so it bounce around a lot. “Dr. Cho is going to love this.” She muttered.

“She’s aware of the testing and she’s awaiting the results.” Fitz stated behind the glass. “Are you all ready?”

Darcy gave her Songs one last look and they nodded in reassuring smiles and she nodded to Fitz. He gave a thumbs up and they were off. Darcy ran out to avoid the shakes and the electricity. She raced the side and pulled out mental images and made them life like as much as possible and watch from the side lines as Skye and Lincoln battled with the MI Darcy’s. She smirked as one of them landed a punch on Skye and she felt it and it knocked Skye back a foot. The other one was playing with Lincoln, jumping away from his small electricity like she was jumping rope and the real Darcy tried not to laugh. That MI Darcy jumped down and kicked out and knocked him on his back and held him there. She was doing well, she made life like images that could confuse her enemies and make them fight the images. It made Darcy think back to her lessons to Ward with sadness just for a brief second before focusing again on the battle.

She felt a tickle in the back of her mind, like she was falling asleep, a darkness washing over her. She could see her MI’s swaying slightly and she frowned. She looked down at her feet to see a dark pool of almost graphite liquid that remind her of the Statue. She jumped awake, alert and her mind raced and her body began glowing a bright green color and she lurched forward. She turned around to see the shadowed corner, a pitch black darkness that shirked away from the glow of her light. Her heart raced as she glowed brighter and the darkness seeped away from her mind and back into the corner of the wall. She could hear screaming but it sounded so far away in the room as she watched the liquid of the statue fade away. What did it want?

“Darcy?” Skye screamed as she raced towards her. She stopped at her side and the glowing subsided and Darcy turned to her. “What was wrong, why were you glowing?”

Darcy looked alarm at her and turned to look at the others confused. “What do you mean?”

“Darcy, your nose is bleeding.” Skye stated as Lincoln raced over to hand her a towel, she handed it to Darcy and helped her cover her nose. “You really don’t remember glowing this time, you were staring right at something.”

Darcy shook her head as she held the towel to her head. “Maybe we can watch the video?”

“We tried that.” May stated from behind them. “You don’t remember from watching that either.”

“But maybe we can see what she saw that was threatening.” Fitz stated. “She obviously saw something that threatened her.”

“When was the last time she glowed like that?” Lincoln asked. “Wasn’t it when she tried to get Dr. Simmons out?”

May, Skye and Fitz gave each other alarming looks over Darcy’s head. “Lincoln take Darcy to the infirmary and make sure she’s okay, then get her to her room to rest.” May ordered.

“We’re supposed to have pancake dinner.” Darcy stated as he led her out.

* * *

 

“There’s no possible way for it to get out unnoticed.” Coulson stated as they watched all the video feeds from the Statue room and the practice room. They watched from right before Darcy glowed, her body going rigid and looking alarm and lurching forward. Her body glowed brightly but they couldn’t see what she was seeing.

“Maybe it got out on another level.” Fitz stated and they all turned and looked at him. “Listen, I know it sounds weird, but Darcy’s powers operates on a telepathic level and now she’s stronger, she has more Bonds that made her stronger. She’s more of a threat.”

“You think the Statue attacked her telepathically?” May asked as she looked at Coulson. “Is there was for any of you to look into her mind and see what she saw?”

“I don’t any of us tried.” Skye whispered. “But if whatever she is keeps wiping her mind because she can’t handle the truth, what makes you think it’ll let us handle it?”

“You’re the one with alien blood.” Coulson stated. “And one of her closest Songs. Are you a romantic one?” He looked at her.

“Ew no.” She looked at him. “We’re like sisters.”

“Just wondering.” He replied. “You and Fitz are the closet ones to her and honestly I think with you two and Mr. Campbell, she would’ve been just fine. She feels a little claustrophobic right about now.”

“She tell you this?” Skye asked him, voice sharped but her eyes showed concern.

“When she was making smoothies.” He replied. “She wanted to talk to us over pancake dinner tonight, she thinks that we as a whole, the whole team, not just the Bonded ones.” He gave May a look. “Are being too cautious and over protective of her and she wants some breathing room.” He gave Fitz and Skye and look. “A little alone time would be nice too when she’s using the bathroom.”

Fitz and Skye blushed and looked down or away. “She could’ve told us.” Fitz stated.

“She will, later, at dinner.” Coulson stated. “But we need to figure out why she felt threatened in our home.” He stared up at the screen. “And if she’s safe here or not?”

***

Darcy sat on the floor of her room as they all ate breakfast for dinner in there. “I can’t believe you talk. You sung like a canary Coulson.” She glared at him.

“We’re technically the Songbirds, matching leather jackets and everything.” He smirked at her. “I made your pancakes with extra chocolate chips so you would forgive me.”

“I’m lost here, what did he sing?” Hunter asked.

“I would like to put a motion on the table.” Darcy stated. “To be able to walk around the Playground without actively having a bodyguard. We’ve integrated the new S.H.I.E.L.D and I have yet been attacked and neither have our wonderful two Inhumans which I would like to point out did not have bodyguards on them.”

“Skye is a field agent and Mr. Campbell and her are both in the Index.” Coulson stated. “You have been attacked, just not by one of us.”

Darcy glared at him. “I will make you eat your words.” She warned him.

He smirked playfully. “Carry on.”

“I motion to have some freedom and breathing room.” Darcy finished.

“You do know we work and live here too, you’ll still see us.” Lincoln stated. “Even if I leave or the team goes on a mission, there is still going to be someone here watching you.”

“Yea and Skye will be on the Bus monitoring me. I have a lanyard and I promise not to sneak off to go see the Statue that I keep bugging you about.” She gave Coulson another look. “But guys. We’re Bonded, we’re in each other’s heads, and I can feel your thoughts, feelings, and urges, everything all the time.” She stared at everyone one of them. “Sometimes, I just need to be alone, to my thoughts. I’ve spent years alone, it’s hard for me to be around this many people all of the sudden.”

 

  
_They say it's what you make_   
_I say it's up to fate_   
_It's woven in my soul_   
_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_   
_I wanna save that light_   
_I can't escape this now_   
_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_   
_Look into my eyes_   
_It’s where my demons hide_   
_It’s where my demons hide_   
_Don’t get too close_   
_It’s dark inside_   
_It’s where my demons hide_   
_It’s where my demons hide_   


 

 

 

 


	2. Funhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funhouse By P!nk

 

_I dance around this empty house_   
_Tear us down_   
_Throw you out_   
_Screaming down the halls_   
_Spinning all around and now we fall_   
  
_Pictures framing up the past_   
_Your taunting smirk behind the glass_   
_This museum full of ash_   
_Once a tickle_   
_Now a rash_

 

Own Nothing

 

She woke up the next morning, the first time in almost two months, alone in her own bed. She slept horribly, she felt like she was slipping into a darkness constantly and she wondered if this was how depression starts. She got up and changed into her work out clothes, and looked at the time. She still had another two hours before she met with May but she couldn’t sleep anymore, not without Fitz and Skye. She left her room and made her way to the practice room and sat her things against the wall and started with the basic Tai Chi that May taught her, breathing deeply, she worked her way through the routine for over the next hour before stopping. She glance up to see Skye watching from the doorway. “Hey.”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Skye stated. “And I search for you with our Bond. Turns out you couldn’t sleep either.” She set her things next to Darcy and took the stance a few feet near her. “Start from the beginning?” Darcy nodded and they started over again and they worked through the basics up until May came in to begin her morning workout.

“I see the separation didn’t work.” May stated, amused.

“Not so well.” Darcy replied. “I kept dreaming I was falling into darkness, no end just darkness.” She looked up at May. “Why do I glow?”

“I don’t know.” She stated. “Maybe you should mediate on that, I’ll work on Skye first.”

Darcy nodded and moved towards the wall, she sat down and took deep breathes eyes closed as she allowed her heart to calm down. She could feel the sleeping slumber of her Bonds, her Songs as they dreams, Skye and May working in front of her. She search for Fitz, he was in the garage, and she brushed over his mind, a calming effect on him making him smile. They haven’t talked one on one like they used to in weeks, neither has she and Skye. Darcy had been so focused on learning and controlling new powers she had been ignoring her oldest of Bonds.

These Bonds, her Songs. They were what made her Song, what was originally just beats and chords were now made of different Songs. She sounded like an orchestra, a sympathy and it warmed her. Fitz and Skye they were her soulmates, one romantic, one platonic. The others were also platonic soulmates but they weren’t as strong as the first two. She wondered really if Hunter and Coulson could be soulmates, yes she Bonded with them but they were close friends and older brother and a father figure but not soulmate material to her.

She shook her head to clear it and focused, she took another deep breath and dove deep into herself, each time she did this she found something new about herself. A new power, a new gift. Maybe one day soon, she would find out the truth about what she was. Her mind cleared with practice eased and she slipped into a peaceful calming state as she searched herself. She fell into a darkness, that reminded her of her dream and she kept falling. She didn’t know how long she was falling for.

She heard a gun go off and her eyes shot open and she was alert. She say May and Skye standing in the middle of the room also alert. One gun man was trained on them and another on her. “She is coming with us.” They ordered.

“I don’t think you’re in a position to be making orders.” Darcy stated, her voice has an eerie echo underlying it. She stood up as her hands began to glow.

“Shoot her.” One of them ordered. The one trained on her shot off a few rounds. Darcy raised a hand as the bullets came towards her and the bullets turned to dust. The man shouted again and shot off the rest of his rounds at her and she turned the rest to them to dust as she moved forwards. “I can’t move.” The one who spoke stated.

“Neither of you can.” Darcy stated as she grabbed both of their guns and they watched as they turned to dust. They stared at her in horror as her eyes glowed a bright green. She smirked at them as she searched their minds. “You will willing go to integration with Agent May and Agent Skye and you will tell them the truth about who sent who and why.” Her voice continued to echo in the room. “If you have suicide pills, you will not take them. Is that understood?”

“Yes.” They agreed as they stared at her.

“Good. Agent May, Agent Skye.” Darcy stepped back and let the other woman take the men to integration. The glow faded as they left the room and Darcy blinked as she watched in confusion as May and Skye take two men out of the room. Her eyes rolled to the back of her eyes before she could think any more of it and she fainted.

* * *

 

Darcy woke up slowly in her own bed and frowned as she turned as saw a blur in her desk chair. She reached over and grabbed her glasses to see Bobbie sitting there and Darcy’s frowned deepened. “I went in to get ready for our training and you were passed out on the floor.” Bobbie stated. “Apparently the three of you were attacked and this the second time this week you were attacked in the Playground. Coulson wants to move you.”

Darcy groaned as she sat up, her hands felt soar for some reason. “When?”

“As soon as you’re ready, sooner the better.” Bobbie told her. “Too bad, I liked kicking your ass.”

Darcy huffed a laugh. “I enjoyed it too.” She moved to get out of bed. “I’ll pack a bag.”

“Skye already did.” Bobbie nodded to the bag at the door. “She did it after the integration, I’m a little miffed you had her do it and not me.”

“What?” Darcy blinked and stared at her. “What are you talking about?”

“Come on, there’s no way that you power wipes this much of your memory. It’s wiping almost half a day every other day.” Bobbie leaned forward. “That’s a little sketchy if you ask me.”

Darcy frowned as she thought about it. “It is.” She took a deep breath. “Can I make a request for the move, or is it already picked?”

“Depends, where?” She asked.

“Avenger facility.” Darcy replied. “I have a bone to pick with a God.” She stood up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

***

“I’ll miss you and we’ll talk and skype every night before bed. They have a secure line.” Darcy stated as she hugged Fitz. “Leave the line open so I can fall asleep next to you, I slept like shit last night.”

 _“I didn’t go to bed at all.”_ He replied sadly mentally.

 _“We should still be able to do this, even if I’m far away.”_ She told him. _“Take care of our family.”_

 _“Can you leave one of your mental images with me?”_ Skye asked her. _“I’ll feel better if I can see her, and we can share her.”_

Darcy rolled her eyes. _“She’s in my room. I’ll be here.”_ She tapped her forehead. _“If you need me, keep the link open. Skye go out and find some Inhumans with Lincoln and Coulson that need help. Don’t stay locked up._ ”

 _“You’re the one that’s going to be a prisoner.”_ Hunter joined in as he walked down the ramp. _“We’re ready to go when you are.”_

She sighed and nodded. “ _I’ll be fine. I’ll train with Vision and the Avengers and maybe when I get back that Statue won’t know what hit it.”_

 _“Coulson won’t let you go near it.”_ Fitz stated.

Darcy rolled her eyes at him and kissed him on the lips. “I love you.” She whispered out loud. His eyes widened, this was the first time she said it out loud. “Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.” She whispered to him.

“I’m too smart.” He told her.

She turned to Skye and smiled.  _“Call me and I’ll come running, I’ll find you anywhere.”_

 _“I know.”_ Skye smiled. “ _I’ve seen it.”_ She hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. “ _Come home soon.”_

 _“Tell Lincoln I’m sorry I missed him, and I hope he’s having good luck on his trip.”_ Darcy stated as she pulled away from Skye. She moved up the ramp and waved goodbye. “Take care of Coulson.” She shouted as she the ramp closed behind her.

* * *

 

 

“You’re awfully quite.” Hunter stated as they sat there in the cockpit halfway to the Avenger facility.

Darcy sighed and rubbed her eyes before she turned to face him. “What makes Coulson think that what ever attacked me, won’t keep attacking the Playground when I’m gone, or find me where I’m going?”

“I don’t know.” He replied. “That’s Coulson’s job. I’m just the guns.” Hunter smirked at her. “Hey, it’s going to be okay, we’re going to work it out alright?”

“I know, I know.” She looked forward and hummed a few lines from a song. “I just wished Jemma was here.”

“We all do Love, we’re trying.”

“Yeah.” She huffed. “It’s just what if I just told someone about Ward, and HYDRA, Bobbie and Mack. What if I read Jiaying’s mind.”

“What ifs can build you a bridge to nowhere darling but you can’t drive anything over it.” He replied with sage as he flew the jet.

She snorted. “Okay fortune cookie, whatever.” She rolled her eyes at him. “So what are your theories to what I am? Alien Princess? Weapon?”

“I’m not saying.” He stated firmly. “And I don’t want you reading my mind either. It’s obviously something you need to come to terms to on your own and you will, in time.”

“You have a lot of sage in you lately.” She gave him a look.

“What can I say, you bring the best out in me.” He smirked at her as he stirred the Quinn Jet to land on the landing pad. “Call me if you need anything, okay?”

“Are you not staying long?” she asked him as he did the landing check.

He shook his head. “No, here and back. Coulson wants me back as soon as possible to have the Playground on lock down. Don’t worry, I’ll call you when I get home.” He winked at her.

“I’m going to miss our pancake dinners.” She whispered as she unbuckled and got up. She grabbed her bag as he lowered the ramp. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Be safe okay.”

“Yes Love.” He squeezed her hand and looked back to watch her walk off the Quinn Jet.

**

Darcy settled into her room on Jane and Erik’s floor with ease. She plugged in her tablet and sent off a text to Skye and Fitz to let them know that she was there safe and went off to explore. She walked around the facility, she made her way to the kitchen first and made a light meal for the scientists and grabbed two bottles of water and headed down to Jane’s lab first. She knocked on the door and it slid open and she smiled at Thor who was in there too. “Hey big guy.”

“Lady Darcy, I see you have arrived well.” He beamed at her.

She nodded and set the plate of food next to Jane. “Janey, I brought you food and something to drink. You should probably eat.” She watched as her friend ignored her for Science! “Jane please take the food and eat, I don’t Thor would like it if I force fed you.” She smiled at her friend.

Jane sighed and reached for the plate and set up. “One time you spoon fed me and I can never live it down.” She muttered.

“I took pictures, so it did happen.” Darcy smiled at her as she handed her the water bottle. “You got her big guy?” She asked Thor as she held the other plate. “I need to feed Erik.”

Thor smiled at her. “Aye, I will take care my Lady Jane.” He stepped closer to her and smiled down at Jane.

Darcy rolled her eyes playfully at the two of them and walked out of the lab and down to Erik’s lab to feed him. She walked into the lab and didn’t see him. She looked around confused. “Erik?” She called out.

“Dr. Selvig isn’t here.” Vision stated from behind her. “He went with Agent Barton and Wanda to the farm for some time away.”

Darcy turned around to face the android and frowned. She could never read his mind, she figured it was because he was an android and not a humanoid being like most people she could read. “Oh, well, I guess I can eat his food then.” She shrugged.

“I wished to speak with you when you arrived, do you mind if I joined you?” He asked her.

Darcy shook her head. “Come on, let’s go to the kitchen so I can sit and eat this.” She led him out of the lab and they took the elevator back up to the main common area. She walked into the kitchen first and sat down at the island. “So shoot, what’s up?”

“Your Director Coulson was concerned that you were being attacked.” He stated. “But you do not remember anything?”

Darcy took a bite of the food and shook her head. “No, I don’t. Even when we play back the videos and I watch them, I don’t remember the videos. But everyone around me says that I glow a bright green color. Last time my voice had this weird echo in it.” She shrugged and sipped her water. “I fainted or had a nose bleed both times.” She took another bite of her food as she let him think on her words, she watched as he stared at her. She knew that he knew what she was. “Before, the last time. I couldn’t sleep so I got up early to work out before my normal training. I kept having this bad dream. That I was falling into darkness.” Her eyes glazed over, unfocused as she thought about it. “It happened again when I meditated that morning. Then I heard something, like a gun going off, then it nothing until Skye and May was leading two men away and I fainted.” She shook her head and looked down.

“How are the Songs?” He asked her.

She sighed. “Peoples thoughts, musicals notes are still there. I can block them out better now. And my own Songs, Fitz, Skye, Lincoln and them. They can open their links to me easily now than before. Especially Fitz and Skye. Their Songs are louder to me than the others. His more so, it burns inside of me and I forget to breath.” She smiled lightly. “I feel stronger now, much so.”

“According to your test results and medical you have not been eating regularly.” He stated.

“I’m pretty sure those are to remain private.” Darcy stated, getting real, real fast. She turned to glare at him. “Dr. Cho should not be discussing that with you.”

“Your Director Coulson has been discussing it with me. If I am to start to train you to fully understand your powers, I have to know where you stand.” He replied calmly. “Are you always this hostile?”

Darcy stopped and stared at him before turning back to her food. “I don’t eat because ever since I started to delve more into my powers. Learning them and understanding them, I’ve lost my appetite, I’ve also stopped sleeping as much. Most nights, I just lay there and listen to them breathing. Sometimes I meditate.” She frowned and lifted her water bottle and sipped from it. “Every day I learn something new and it’s erasing my memory when I get closer to the answer. As I get closer to the answer, I’m becoming less and less human.” She cleaned her plate and washed it off in the sink. “One day I’ll blink and no one will recognize Darcy anymore. I’ll be something else.” She turned to Vision who watched her. “I need to know who and what I am to save Jemma. But at what cost? How far will I lose myself to save the people I care about?”

“The fact that you still ask yourself those questions means you have a long way to go.” He replied.

“Is it really so horrible, that you can’t just tell me? Will it really just kill me to know?” She asked him.

He stared at her and frowned. “It would devastate you Miss Lewis.”

She sighed and finished her water bottle before filling it up again from the tap on the sink. “Alright let’s begin this training.”

* * *

 

They trained for hours every day, from early morning with meditation until midafternoon with battle tactics with the Avengers. She trained hard and worked harder every day. She slept less and less every night as she spent most of the nights meditating after Fitz and Skye fell asleep. She would try to make herself see herself glow and remember. She’s talked to Fitz and Skye and laugh with them and tell them stories about the Avengers to get their minds off of her but she could tell that they were worried about her.

She checked in with Coulson after a week of being in the facility. “You look like you’ve lost weight.” He frowned at her through the screen. “Are you taking care of yourself?”

“I’m fine, how’s the hand?” She waved the question away.

He moved his fingers in a little dance and glanced down at them before looking up at her. “I’m surviving. It’s different without you here. I’m getting reports from Dr. Cho that your heart rate is steading rapidly and that you are training with the Avengers. Skye and Lincoln will be jealous.”

She snorted. “Well it’s not all what its crack up to be, they play hard ball here.” She looked away, ignoring his looks. “I know what you’re thinking.”

“I know you are.” He replied. “You’re pushing yourself to hard.”

She turned sharply too glared at him. “Jemma is stuck in there Coulson and I can’t do nothing about it.”

“Do you think you’re the only one that feels helpless Darcy?” He shouted at her. He slammed down the report of her medical progress back on his desk. “I am her boss, I told her that I would keep her safe! How can I keep any one of you safe when an alien rock just attacks one of our own in our own base?” He glared at her. “It wants you too Darcy, can’t you see that?” His voice leveled off to an even tone that sent shivers down her back. “It went into your mind and you retaliated and you don’t even remember, or you don’t want to tell us the truth about it.”

“Coulson.” Darcy whispered, her voice shaking.

“How can I keep you safe if you keep wanting to throw yourself at the damn thing? I lost Jemma, I almost lost Skye, and I can’t lose you too.” He looked sad at the thought.

“That’s the first time you called me Darcy.” She smirked.

He snorted and glared playfully at her. “And you still won’t call me Phil?”

She shrugged and stuck her hands in her pocket. “What kind of kid would I be if I called Dad by his first name?” She joked as she looked away from the screen blushing lightly.

He rubbed his forehead. “Dad, you’ve given me enough grey hair to feel old anyway.”

“You know I do care about you guys right?” She asked meekly. “I just get so worried that whatever I am, is so horrible. That you won’t want me around after I save Jemma.” She looked down and wiped a tear away. “There is so many things out there in the Universe that we don’t even know about and I could be any one of them. Vision says that it will devastate me.”

“He lied about you being an ancient being, so maybe he lied about this too.” Coulson replied. “Darcy we will still be here with you.”

“You sent me away.” She looked up at him, anger in her eyes. “That’s not with me.”

His mouth opened to argue. “For your protection.”

“No, I understand it was for everyone else’s. And it was. I am dangerous and dangerous people need to be together.” She swung her arms around to showcase the room indicating the facility. “I’m a prisoner, again. And what’s worse.” She stopped and her eyes unfocused as she looked back on her memories. “It reminds me of when my parents did the same thing. I know they did it for their reasons, they couldn’t control me, and they sure as hell couldn’t help me. So they gave me to people who could.” She snorted and shook her head at the thoughts before she looked back at Coulson. “You heart was in the right place, but I wish I would’ve ran when I had the chance.” She cut the feed and turned off the screen. “F.R.I.D.A.Y?”

“Yes Miss Lewis?” The AI answered.

“The privacy settings are still in effect right?” She asked.

“Yes.” She answered. “Would you like me to lower the lights?”

Darcy nodded as she slid to the floor and let the tears fall. The lights lower to dim the room and the door locked shut. She was not to be disturbed.

 

_This used to be a funhouse_   
_But now it's full of evil clowns_   
_It's time to start the countdown_   
_I'm gonna burn it down down down_   
  
_This used to be a funhouse_   
_But now it's full of evil clowns_   
_It's time to start the countdown_   
_I'm gonna burn it down down down_   
_I'm gonna burn it down_

 

 


	3. Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fallen By Imagine Dragons

 

_Run for cover_   
_My sense of fear is running thin_   
_Undercover_   
_Just like a candle in the wind_   
  
_Tell everybody, tell everybody_   
_Brothers, sisters, the ending is coming_

 

Own Nothing

Darcy woke up in her bed, her eyes dried and red. She didn’t remember falling asleep or leaving the room at all. She grabbed her glasses and looked around her bedroom to see Thor sitting on her couch. “Hey big guy.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. told me to retrieve you, she insisted that you be laid to rest.” He stated calmly as he stood up and walked over to her. He sat on the end of her bed and stared at her. “You are not alone here Lady Darcy.”

She looked down and frowned as she played with her blanket. “I know.” She whispered and stopped when he reached over and covered her hands with one of his giant ones. She looked up at him and breathed deeply. “I feel like it, like everyone is on this big secret, the big truth and I’m the last to know.” She spoke mentally to him.

He frowned at her and shook his head. “When I found the truth to what you are, I refuse to believe it, I begged the ancestors for it not to be true.” Darcy’s eyes widened and she tried to search his mind for the answer, she found many things, he search for it. His quest for his answers about Jemma, his usual fighting. She neared the answer when he squeezed her hand a little too tight that she squeaked. “Don’t Lighting Sister.” He warned her.

“Vision said I would be devastated.” She whispered.

“It is not a pleasant thing to be.” He stated. “The ones that I have come across in my time.” He paused and Darcy didn’t bother going into his mind for the thoughts. “They were dangerous and deadly. Destructive and death, Lady Darcy where ever they touched. They’ve killed populations and destroyed planets”

Her heart ached at the words and she squeezed his hand back. “Thor, I don’t want to be like that.” She shook her head. “I’ve done some terrible things with my powers yeah, but I don’t want to be that.”

“I think that there is goodness in your heart, deep in your soul.” He smiled at her. “In your Song, in all of your Songs and you must remember that. The Songs that you surround yourself with are what make you Lady Darcy.”

“Nature vs. Nurture.” She replied thoughtfully. Thor nodded slowly at first as if he was waiting for Darcy to explain her thought process to him. “It is in my nature, to be like that others of my kind, destructive and murdery. But because I surround myself with good people, I grow up good. Nurture.”

“Aye.” Thor nodded in assurance.

“Science.” Darcy smiled.

“My beloved Jane will be proud.” Thor beamed.

“Thanks for coming to get me.” Darcy stated. “I didn’t know you were back from Asgard.”

“I came to retrieve you, I believe to have found a way to rescue your friend from the Kree Stone.” He replied.

Darcy lit up and hugged him. “Thor! Thank you!” She kissed his cheek. “OMG! I’m so excited.” She cried.

“You’re excitement should be held until you’ve obtained your victory.” He told her as he stood up. “When will you be ready?”

She looked down at her clothes and frowned. “Can you give me an hour?” She jumped out of bed. “I completely want to shower before going to your world.”

He nodded. “I will meet you in the common room.” He left her to get ready.

**

Darcy had changed into clean clothes after her shower and braided her hair. She met Thor in the Common room with five minutes to spare, she smiled at Jane who was hugging Thor goodbye. “You’re not coming with us Janey?”

Jane shook her head. “God no, Thor’s Dad gives me the creeps, sorry.” She smiled softly at her boyfriend. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

“All is well, the All-father did not appreciate my beloved there last time.” He replied.

Darcy scrunched her eyebrows at him and bit her lip. “And he’s going to be all hunky dory with me there?”

“I think that once he sees you, he will understand my reasoning, it is getting you back, is my concern.” He spoke softly.

“Oh.” Darcy blinked. “Okay.”

Thor stared at her. “Do you still wish to continue with our quest?”

She nodded without hesitated. “This isn’t about me, it’s about Jemma and bringing her home. If I have to stay in Asgard so we can get her home safely, I’ll stay. It isn’t like I haven’t been locked up before.” She shrugged and headed to the door. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

“I wish she wouldn’t say that.” Jane whispered to Thor.

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. “I hope to return shortly my Love.”

“Please do and bring Darcy back safely.” She pleaded as he pulled away to follow Darcy out the doors.

He met her outside in the circle of ruins and stood next to her. “It could be dangerous.” He told her.

She shrugged and moved closer to him. “What hasn’t been dangerous lately Thor?” She asked him.

“You are right.” He lifted his hammer and looked to the sky. “Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!” He shouted and a rainbow of light came shooting down onto them and they were gone.

* * *

 

They landed in the dome room at the other end of the Bifrost and Darcy tried to gain her footing.  Thor wrapped his arm around her to hold her as her head stopped spinning. “I don’t feel so good.”

“I expect not.” Heimdall stated from his stand. “I suspect that your powers might not want you to be here, but you must push past that. Imagine your friend Jemma, that one who you seek.”

Darcy took a deep breath as she stared at the floor, she didn’t care close her eyes even for a second; she didn’t want to chance herself being wiped clean. Jemma, she was here for her, she was here to rescue her. She steadied herself on her feet and let out a breath and stepped away from Thor. She nodded and turned to Heimdall and smiled. “I’m Darcy.”

He returned her smile with one of his own. “I know, Darcy Lewis, our Prince’s Lighting Sister. You’ve made quite an impression on Asgard Darcy Lewis, with taking down a Kree soldier single handedly and aiding Lady Sif.” He stepped down from his stand and stood before. “When you find your answer, remember that. That even in the darkest and evilest of places, light and good can find a way.”

“Everyone knows.” She whispered as she looked between him and Thor. “Did you guys just have one big get together when you found out and decide not to tell me?”

“There is a great darkness out there in the Universe Lady Darcy who is waiting to use your powers.” Heimdall stated. “They will take them from you. You need to be stronger than what you are now, so they cannot do so.”

She stilled and turned to look at him. “So you’re saying that I need to be stronger, not so that the truth of what I am will not crush me, but so I can protect myself?”

He looked at her grimly. “There are many ways to look into the future Sister of Thor, the choice is up to you.” He turned and stepped back up on his stand. “The All-Father is waiting for you in the throne room.”

“Daddy dearest knows we’re here.” Darcy whispered to Thor as they walked out of the dome to see an eight legged horse awaiting them. “That’s the weirdest thing I’ve seen. Yup.” She nodded as she stared at it.

“She is a royal steed.” Thor stated as he pulled himself up, he leaned down and offered his arm to Darcy. “We will travel faster to the palace upon her.”

Darcy sighed and grabbed ahold his hand and let him hoist her up. She wrapped his arms around his waist and closed her eyes. “Why couldn’t we just fly there?”

“Father sent a horse, or else we would.” He replied before he set the horse into gallop. They moved at a speed that made Darcy’s stomach drop and she was grateful that she didn’t have anything in it. She squeezed her eyes tighter and tried to breath but it only took moments before they were already at the palace stables. Thor patted her hands and smiled back at her softly. “All is well Lighting Sister.”

“That was not.” She swallowed and tried to control her breathing. “Fun.”

He laughed a big laugh. “Perhaps you might like flying better.” He lifted himself off the horse. “My beloved Jane does.” He placed his hand on her shoulder and led her to the palace through the doors. “My Father is waiting.” He walked through the halls of his home with grace as Darcy stumbled as she looked around in all of its glory.

 _“You must miss it, growing up here?”_ Darcy asked mentally.

Thor stilled in his walk for a moment before continuing. _“It is different without my Mother Frigga and Brother Loki.”_

 _“Isn’t Loki, bad? Like he’s done some pretty bad things?”_ She asked him.

Thor looked back at her grimly as they made it to the doors of the throne room. The guards standing there. He gave them a look and they open the doors for them, he turned back to Darcy and nodded. _“He is still my brother, I still love him no matter what.”_

 _“I’m still your Lighting Sister, even for all the bad I have done, even for all the evil the ones like me have done?”_ She asked him as they entered the throne room.

He reached over and squeezed her hand as they neared the All-Father. _“Yes, because I know you, Lady Darcy Lewis.”_ He ended the conversation and turned to his Father. “Father, I have returned to Asgard in hopes of a favor.”

“You have brought another mortal here.” The All-Father spoke. “You speak of favors my son, and yet you have broken the laws of Asgard once again.” He stomped his staff on the floor next to his throne.

“Hey.” Darcy started as she stepped forward. “We didn’t ask for you to leave your ancient alien tech on Midgard. But you did it anyway. Both you and the Kree alike.” Darcy glared up at him. “You left Infinity stones, Diviners, berserker’s staffs and ancient temples. Now one of the freakin’ Kree stones use to eradicate the Kree Inhumans swallowed up my friend. So the enemy of my enemy is my friend.” She stepped closer to the All-Father, standing a few feet away from the bottom steps. The guards shifted slightly, looking tense. “You want us to deal with it, then maybe don’t leave you trash lying around.”

“You insolent little child.” Odin growled. He lifted his staff and pointed it at her, a light shot out and went directly for her. Thor shouted and leaped forward to block it. Darcy lifted up her hand, her whole body glowing bright green light as she absorbed the light coming towards her. “How is this possible?”

“I was something ‘just left’ on Midgard.” Darcy stated as the glowing dimmed but stayed there. She stared down at her hands, internally surprised that this was the first time that she was seeing the glow and was allowed to remember it. She looked up at Odin and smirked. “So I’ll ask nicely. Will you help us rescue Jemma from the Kree stone?”

Odin stared at her, contemplating for a few moments, his one eyes boring into her before he answer. “On one condition.”

She sighed, she didn’t have to read his mind to know what it was. She knew coming to Asgard what she was getting herself into. “Sure.”

“Father.” Thor stepped forward. “She is friends with the Avengers and the protectors of Midgard, S.H.I.E.L.D. You can’t possible want to take her away from her Bonded ones.”

“I can and I will.” Odin stated and he hit his staff against the floor again. “You will remain here as a political prisoner for the rest of your life.”

Darcy stared up at him and frowned. “Only after Jemma is returned, if I get her out myself, without your help, the deal if off. Or if I die, the deal if off. Are we clear?” She glowed a little bright at her tone of voice.

Odin stared at her, his Son backing her up. Thor and his Lighting Sister, Odin thought he could easily cage the young woman in a cell and protect Asgard. “Very well. The deal is set.”

“Deal.” Darcy agreed. “Where’s your library?”

* * *

 

“Your Dad seems a little off to me.” Darcy stated as they looked through the ancient texts. “I don’t have anything to compare it to, but.” She shrugged and tilted her hand side to side in a ‘maybe’ fashion.

“He has been uneasy since my Mother’s passing Aye.” Thor stated.

“Lady Darcy, Thor!” Lady Sif shouted as she entered the Library with a smile. “I heard word of you in here!” She stood at the table. “The others wanted to come, but they do not care for stories in texts.” She opened a book. “Men.” She gave Darcy a look. “How fares Lady Skye?”

“Good, her training is amazing is she is actually gathering and finding others like her to make sure their trained and not abusing their powers.” Darcy smiled. “Her Mother was actually a leader of a whole.” She paused to find the right world, she didn’t want to say something like cult- that would be bad. “Community where they found decedents and brought them in and when it was time for certain ones to enter the mists they walked them through everything. Step by step and helped them understand their powers, she was pretty much an amazing woman, up until the very end.”

“Oh, did she pass on?” Lady Sif asked.

Darcy nodded and looked down. “Her mind was warped and I would’ve seen it sooner, but I try to respect other people’s mind and stay out of them if I can.” She sighed. “And I didn’t see how damaged she was, she tried to start a war with S.H.I.E.L.D and she tried to use melted down Diviners, Terrigen Crystals, to either turn people into Inhumans or kill them. So Skye is going around and finding the rest of the people that her mother tried to help and seeing what she could do. Because Jiaying did a lot of good. A lot of it, she was just damage.” She looked at Thor and Lady Sif. “Sometimes, you can’t come back from the dark places, no matter how hard you try.” She opened a new book when she could stand their looks anymore and wiped away a tear. “Okay, enough about us, how are you feeling Lady Sif, how’s your head?”

“Since you’ve inside of it?” She asked her. “It’s been quite different.”

Darcy looked at her confused. “How? Why?”

“Well, I find that I’m not susceptible to magic as much like I suppose I was. I keep feeling like I’m see Loki.” She looked at Thor who looked alarmed. “I know you said you saw him die. But I swear it is him.”

“It cannot be.” Thor stated as he stared at her. “Loki died in my arms.”

“I know, my Prince.” Lady Sif nodded. “But I still see him.

Darcy frowned and thought back coming to the palace. She was so caught up in being here and finally finding a way to Jemma that she wasn’t using her mind, her powers to their potential. “Thor, maybe.” She looked up at him. “I’ve never met the guy, so I don’t know what I’m up against here.”

He stared down at her and frowned. “I refused to believe that my brother would play such treachery, such a lie.”

“The God of mischief and lies would not do just that?” she asked him. “Fake his own death, kind of seems like the ultimate prank, he wouldn’t be prisoner anymore, and no one would be looking for him. He’d be free.”

“No.” Thor’s voice boom. “I refuse.” He turned and stormed out of the room, leaving Darcy and Lady Sif there to watch him.

“I, wow.” Darcy looked at Lady Sif. “Did I push too far?”

Lady Sif sighed. “You are Thor’s Lighting Sister, he calls you that and the whole court knows of your story of meeting him and besting him in battle. Your courage and your bravery standing up to a Kree and to me.” Lady Sif looked at her and walked slowly around the table to stand next to her. She brushed Darcy’s hair over her shoulder and smiled down at her. “I think Thor wants to protect you, you are his only family left. The All-Father has all but banned him from Asgard, he is the only heir to the throne, Loki is gone and Asgard needs a ruler.”

“He can’t marry Jane can he?” She asked Sif. “He want’s too, but a lifetime with her, is not a lifetime with him. And Odin won’t allow her to live here.”

Lady Sif nodded solemnly. “He would have to find another bride to wed.”

“You’ll be good to him won’t you?” Darcy asked her. “In Mythology, Thor and Sif are married.” She whispered. “You love him and I know he cares for you.”

“It is not love he feels though.” Lady Sif whispered. “And the stories do not always get it right.”

Darcy sighed and flipped a page in the book she had opened. “Thor didn’t tell the All-Father what I was, why?”

“He thought it was best, to keep it to as few people as possible. Himself, I, and Heimdall.”

Darcy looked up at her. “The Warriors Three don’t know?”

She shook her head. “Thor said that you are his Lighting Sister and no matter what, that is who you are.” Darcy felt tears well up in her eyes, she moved to brushed them away but Lady Sif pulled her into a hug. “Do not forget that when the time comes. My dear sweet girl.” The Asgardian whispered. “You are so precious to your friends and family, it would be so hurtful to lose you to the darkness.” She held her as Darcy cried.

* * *

 

Darcy slept that night in a bed so big that she felt like it could fit her and all of her other bonds and still have enough room for more. She wasn’t kidding. She would roll over and be afraid that she was going to fall off the bed, she didn’t know where the edges were in the middle of the night. At one point, she finally gave up on sleeping, slipped on her glasses and scooted up the bed until her feet finally touched the floor and stood up. She walked over to the balcony and sat down. She glanced over her shoulder at the bed and placed a mental image there just in case someone came looking for her.

She rolled her shoulders back and popped her neck before closing her eyes. She took deep breathes and went deep inside herself, into the darkness that she always saw lately. She could see the glow on the outside not, but inside, it was darkness and she wanted to understand it. She wanted to control it and to make sure it would never be used against her, to hurt her friends. She thought of Fitz, to Skye, Lincoln, Hunter, Coulson, Erik, Jane, Clint and the others. She needed to protect them, to save Jemma and protect Lady Sif and Thor. To be stronger for them and to keep everyone safe, even from herself. She will not become this evil monster that Vision said she would become, she will not become darkness that Thor said the others were like.

She was Darcy Lewis. Lighting Sister. And she was fighting back.

 

“That is impressive.” He clapped behind her, startling her from mediation. “You had me believing the one in bed was you for a good three hours before I realized you were on the balcony.”

Darcy turned sharply to see a man in dark black and green leather standing near her bed staring at her with a smirk. “You must be Loki, but that’s just a guess.”

He chuckled. “Now tell me, did you think something was ‘a little off’?” He quoted her words from before and copied her hand movement.

“Don’t tell me that you were Lady Sif too?” She asked him. “I’d be very upset that I cried into your chest and didn’t know it.” She stated as she stood up.

“No, though I have taken her form before to trick my brother, I didn’t want to test you a second time too soon.” He replied honestly. “You were already on edge.”

She hummed as she stood closer. “So you know what I am now I’m guessing. Is this your big move to convince me to join your side or what?”

He raised a brow. “You made a very good argument earlier with my brother. I’m dead, no one will come looking for me.”

“But now there’s that tiny seed planted that you might not be.” She stated and pinched her fingers together. “Tiny seed, big problem.”

“Oh, you’ve made a big problem for me already.” Loki stated. “You’ve gotten stronger the longer you’re in Asgard, soon you’ll be at full power.”

Her eyes widened and she let a laugh. “I might not need you to get Jemma out, and if that’s the case. You can’t take me prisoner. And you need me for something.”

He glared at her. “And I was enjoying our discussion so well.” He stepped closer to her, his hands glowing a dark green color.

“You really want to try that?” She asked him. “Because I can’t promise what I’ll do, I get unpredictable hella fast.”

“I’m counting on it.” He growled as he launched for her. There was a bright light and Darcy felt her whole body ache in a way that never hurt before. She heard screaming and shouting that sounded like Thor and Lady Sif but she couldn’t answer them. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was in darkness, everything around her was gone. She was surrounded by darkness.

“Thor! Lady Sif!” She looked around, her heart racing fast as she tried to find anything to make herself feel safe. “Fitz? Skye?” She curled up into a ball and felt a tear fall down her cheek. “Help.” She whispered. “Someone.”

 

  _Tell everybody, tell everybody_  
 _Tell everybody, we are fallen_  
 _Ohhhhh_  
 _We are fallen, we are fallen_  
 _Ohhhhh_  
 _We are fallen, we are fallen_  
 _Now we're just gonna ride it out_  
  
 _I just want to take it in_  
 _Even when your fire runs out_  
 _Will you start it up again?_  
 _We are fallen_

 

 

 

 


	4. Hear Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hear Me by Imagine Dragons

_Try to hear my voice_  
_You can leave, now it's your choice_  
  
_Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right_  
_Maybe if I leave tonight, I won't come back_  
  
_I said it before, I won't say it again_  
_Love is a game to you, it's not pretend_  
_Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right_

 

 

 

Own nothing

Darcy’s eyes opened slowly, she blinked as she looked around to see the clearness around her. She reached up and rubbed her eyes and noticed that her glasses were gone. She lifted her head up and looked around for them but couldn’t find them anywhere. She blinked rapidly in session as she touched around her face, she didn’t have them on, but she could see clearly. She looked down to see that she was in a bed, she lifted up the covers and slipped out of the bed and stood up, she made her way to the door, she looked around the sides to see how to get it open. “How the hell?” She whispered to herself. She placed her hand on the side of the door and accidently pressed the right button and opened the door. “There you go.” She smiled softly as she walked out of the room and looked down the small hallway, she could hear talking nearby, so she went towards it.

She walked up the staircase to another level to see people and a raccoon talking. “Uh, hi.” Darcy stated as she pulled herself up to the level. She stood there staring at them. “Do any of you knows what happened to my glasses? Or how I got here?”

“You know you sing in your sleep?” Stated the man in the front seat. He was turned halfway away from her to watch where they were stirring.

“Awesome, don’t be a dick about it.” Darcy scrunched her eyebrows and gave him a look. “Where am I?”

“You’re on our ship.” The raccoon stated. “You called out to us, and we picked you up.”

“What?” Darcy looked down at him. “Back up Davy Crockett’s hat, rewind, how did I call you? I don’t have a phone, and I was in Asgard last I check.”

“Who the hell is Davy Crockett?” Rocket asked as he looked at his friends. The man in the pilot seat started laughing loudly. “Quill! What the hell?”

“What were you doing in Asgard?” A green woman asked her as she stepped forward.

Darcy looked her up and down, the woman reminded slightly like Natasha and May, deadly and graceful. “Thor, I am his Lighting Sister.” She explained. “We’re friends, he was helping me because some dick head Kree left this Kree Stone on Earth and it swallowed one of my friends and I’m not strong enough to get her out on my own.”

The green woman’s face darkened at the mention of Kree and she turned to look at Quill and a big muscled man. “She is an enemy of the Kree.”

“Is that answer going to get me thrown off the ship, because I don’t think I can breathe?” Darcy looked past them all to see that they were in space. “Shit, we’re in space.”

“Where the hell did you think we were lady?” Rocket sneered.

“Earth.” She looked at him. “What the actual fuck happened to me, for me to land here?” She ran her fingers through her hair.

“You do not remember?” The bigger man asked. “You called for us to help you.”

She snorted. “It’s my stupid powers.” She rubbed her face. “Every time, I get stronger, I get closer to find out what I am, they erase my memory, so every step closer, and its two steps back.” She looked at him. “I was left on Earth to be protected, apparently the rest of my kind aren’t nice and it’s hopeful that if nurtured right, my powers will be used for good.”

“Terra.” The pilot stated. “They call it Terra out here.” He explained as he turned away from her to look where they were flying.

“They call it Midgard on Asgard.” She quipped. “It’s still home. No matter what I am.” She sighed and looked down at her hands and watched as they glowed a soft green light.

“I am Groot.” A small voice stated from down by her ankles. Darcy looked down to see a small tree like man, only a foot tall, staring up at her. He smiled brightly at her and reached up with one of his branch like arms. She bent down and with her finger they joined their limbs. “I am Groot.” He stated again as a bright light shot through the ship blinding everyone. When the light dimmed they were all disoriented.

“Holy shit!” Quill shouted as he looked behind him to fully look around at the crew and the new girl. He saw that that she was passed out next to Groot. Groot was smiling down at her and petting her hair. “What the hell Groot!”

“I am Groot!” Groot smiled at him.

“I think Groot likes her.” Rocket stated.

“She has immense power.” Drax stated. “She will be a great ally in battle.”

Gamora nodded grimly in agreement as she stated down at the girl before she looked at Peter. “She is dangerous.”

“Yea, well so are you.” He replied. “She was calling out for help, in the middle of space Gamora. We can’t just kick her out.”

* * *

 

Darcy woke up again to see the small tree staring up at her from the bed. She blinked and saw that she was laying on a cot on the bridge of the ship. She turned her eyes to the tree and frowned. “Are you going to do that again?”

“I am Groot.” He replied.

“Good, because that wasn’t fun.” She whispered as she sat up. She stretched and looked around. “Is there a bathroom on this ship?”

“I am Groot.”

Darcy nodded and lifted him up into her arms. “Lead the way.” She whispered as he gave her directions to the restroom. A few minutes later she was back on the bridge after using it. She walked back up the stairs to see the rest of the crew waiting for her. “Groot, your friends are weird.” She whispered to the tree.

“I am Groot.”

She hummed as she set him on the table as she stood in the circle next to Gamora and Quill. “Where should we start?”

“What is your name woman?” Drax asked her as he glared at her.

“Tone down that attitude muscle milk, it isn’t pleasant.” Darcy replied as she returned his glare. “My name is Darcy Lewis, I am from Earth, Terra, or Midgard. Whatever you would like to call it.” She looked around the table. “I work with S.H.I.E.L.D Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. I am what you call gifted.” She rolled her eyes at that. “I am labeled a telepath. I can read minds, make you hear, say, or think things that I want you too. I can do so much more than that. Your thoughts and minds are musical notes to me, your souls are Songs to me.” She looked around them and saw that Quill was looking intensely at her. “My power grows in bounds daily, I don’t know what I am, only that I am an ancient being and that I am powerful. And that I have to more Songs bond to me before I am strong enough to know.” She shrugged. “That’s me, in a nutshell.”

“So hold on, why can’t you just look into the minds of people who know what you are and see what you are?” Rocket asked her.

“Because.” She sighed. “My powers will erase my memory of it, I have whole days that are wiped away. It was only just a short time ago that I was strong enough that my mind was able to handle to concept that I apparently glow with my powers.” She held up her hands to show the light green glow, the light dimmed and vanished. “I was brought to Asgard to get answers about the Kree Stone but I was… I think was attacked but I don’t remember by who.” She rubbed her eyes. “It’s frustrating because, I should know this, I want to know this.” She looked down and frowned. “But I’m not strong enough, and Heimdall said that there is someone out there who will use my powers, take them from me. So I have to be stronger to protect myself.” She took a deep breath and exhaled. “So I will become stronger.”

“I am Groot.”

Darcy looked down at him and smiled. “You did what?” She arched an eyebrow.

He nodded at her. “I am Groot.”

She took another deep breath and stepped back from the table and leaned down, her arms stretched out on the table to balance herself. “I Bonded with a tree man.” She whispered. “Five people and a talking tree.”

“I am Groot.”

“I’m sorry.” She lifted her head to look at him. “An ancient alien monarch of Planet X.” Darcy stared at him. “Is that even a real thing?” Groot shrugged at her. “How is this my life?” She asked herself. “Okay, Groot, welcome aboard the crazy train.” She stood up and nodded to him. “It’ll explain how I know what you’re saying I guess.”

“I am Groot.” Groot smiled at her and turned to Rocket who stared at his friend. Rocket looked up at her in confusion and Darcy looked at him.

“I’m good.” Rocket replied.

“Awesome.” Darcy replied and gave him a thumbs up. “So.” She flicked her eyes around the table to the rest of the crew. “Not to be rude, but I’m not being so open because you have trusting faces and all.”

“Oh, I’m Peter Quill, but you can call me Starlord.” Peter smirked at her.

Darcy looked at him and bit the inside of her cheek. “I know your name. I did just tell you I was a telepath. I read all of your minds when I first woke up. It’s a reflex when I don’t know where I am. I send out a cursory flare. I was just in shock, sometimes it takes a second and then Groot shocked me when we touched.” She tilted her head down to the tree. “Just basic info, names, what you guys are, if you’re a threat or not.”

“But do you pose a threat to us?” Gamora asked Darcy, her hand on the hilt of her sword.

“I can be.” Darcy replied honestly. “But let’s not poke that theory.” She smiled at Gamora. “Not to be an ungrateful guest, but do you have any food?” She looked between Gamora and Peter. “It’s been awhile since I ate.”

“I am Groot.”

“Thank you Groot.” Darcy smiled down at her new Song. She picked him up and he pointed to the small kitchen and Rocket followed behind. “Do you guys want me to make you something?” She called back. “I can try to earn my keep, until you decide if you want to drop me back off at Terra or Asgard?”

Drax, Gamora and Peter all looked at each other and glanced around the ship before they glanced at each other again. “Hey, have you even cooked on a space ship before?” Peter called to her.

“Nope!” Darcy replied and laughed. “But you learned to do by doing!”

* * *

 

Darcy sat next to Peter in the chairs up front as they flew. The others already sleep or working on things down below. “My friend Jane would kill someone for a view like this.” She whispered.

“It is pretty sweet.” Peter agreed. “So what’s Terra like nowadays?”

She hummed and turned her head to look at him. “You were only a kid when you left weren’t you? What 80’s, judging by that cassette tape we’ve been listening too?”

He glanced at her and nodded before looking forward again. “Yea, Yundu, A ravanger, picked me up outside the hospital the night my Mom died.”

“You don’t have to tell me this.” She whispered to him.

“Why not, you can get the information easy enough anyway.” He replied roughly. “Being a telepath and all.”

“I try to have the most normal life that I can.” She replied as she looked forward. She shifted in the chair. “Even after I Bonded with the others. I still wanted to have some conversations out loud. And I now, I remember that only a few months before, I would rather talk telepathically, have whole conversations in my head with someone else. But I think now, that I’m getting closer to the truth, I’m afraid of letting go of being human.” She snorted. “And I’m not even human.”

“My Dad wasn’t Terran, my Mom always called him an angel. Said he was coming back for me.” Peter replied. “So far he never did.” He shrugged against his seat as Darcy watched him. “I don’t know who or what is he. Just that even Nova Corps thinks that he is an ancient being.”

“God, I hope we’re not related. I’d hate for you to have my bad luck.” Darcy stated.

He looked at her as she stared out into space. He frowned as he wondered what went bad in her life for her to want the truth so bad but fear it so much. “So Earth.”

She huffed out a laugh. “Calling it that for me?” She looked down at her hands. “It’s Earth.” She sighed.  “That last few years though.” She whistled lightly. “Captain America was found and unfrozen, Tony Stark became Iron Man, the Avengers were created and in the span of four years we’ve have about four alien invasions, three of them with Infinity stones.”

“Shit, really?” He asked her. “Xander was almost destroyed by Ronan, a Kree with an axe to grind with the Orb.” He put the ship on auto pilot and swerved to look at her. “That was an Infinity Stone too. Nova Corps is protecting it.”

Darcy’s eyes widened and she sat up straight. “That’s four and Thor said that there are six Stones. Why are they all of the sudden activating?”

“I don’t know. But Thanos sent Ronan to get the Orb, so the chances are, he would want the others too.”

“That’s who Thor said Loki was working for.” Darcy paled. “This is bad.”

“Fucking yeah is it.” Peter turned off the auto pilot and started stirring the ship. “We’re going to have a word with Nova Corps.”

Darcy sat back in her chair and felt a wave of unease wash over her and she wished that she could speak to Fitz and the others. _“I’m okay guys”_ She sent out a thought to them. Though she had no Idea if they would ever get it. _“I miss you. I love you guys and I’m sorry.”_

**

Fitz looked up from the parts he was working with a start. _“I’m okay guys. I miss you. I love you guys and I’m sorry_.” It sounded so far away, so distant, he wasn’t sure if he made it up or if it was actually Darcy that said it.

“Fitz!” Skye screamed at the top of her lungs as the Playground shook. “Did you hear that?” She raced into the garage and almost knocked him over. “It was Darcy!” He looked at her and saw that she was crying, tears falling down her face.

He nodded slowly and smiled. “I heard it. She’s okay.”

“She sounded so small, so far away.” Skye whispered. “When is she coming home?” Skye cried as she hugged Fitz, he wrapped his arms around his friend and held her close.

“Did you guys hear her too?” Hunter asked as he walked into the garage. “I went to check on Coulson but he’s locked in the office with May.” Fitz nodded into Skye’s shoulder and Hunter’s face softened as he walked over and hugged the younger two. “She’ll be okay. She’s just in Asgard trying to find a way to get Jemma back. Coulson said she’ll be fine.” Hunter tried to reassure them.

**

Coulson stood there in the office with May and glared at the screen of Thor. “What do you mean she isn’t with you?”

“My dear Lighting Sister was attacked in her bedchamber in the midst of the night and she used her powers to get away, and Heimdall has yet been able to locate her. She seemed to be blocking his sight to protect herself. I believe she is doing it unbeknownst to herself. Her attacker must also be someone who is strong or equal to her power of skill.”

“Who can be her equal in Asgard?” May asked as she gave Coulson a stare to calm himself. He was becoming irrational since his and Darcy’s fight earlier that week.

Thor frowned and looked pensive for a moment. “Lady Sif had said that since Lady Darcy had been in her head, that she has noticed someone using magic around Asgard.” He paused.

“Who is it?” Coulson asked, almost seething.

“Lady Sif, believes it to be Loki, though I don’t believe it so, my brother died in my arms.”

“I died once.” Coulson bit back.

“Coulson.” May warned. She turned back to Thor. “What did Darcy say?”

“She said that he would use the opportunity to fake his own death as the ultimate prank, no one would be looking for him.” Thor sighed. “My brother would be free to do as he pleased. He would be equal enough to challenge Lady Darcy as she is not at the height of her power.”

“What is she?” Coulson asked him. “She isn’t here, she isn’t in Asgard. She can’t read our minds. Can you tell us what she is?”

Thor frowned at him. “Do you not still feel a connection between you?”

Coulson stopped and he thought to the words he heard, Darcy’s words. The sorry was to him and he knew it. “It was so small, and so far away.”

“If you knew her secret, her power would seek it out. And it would wipe your memory, she is not ready yet.” Thor stated solemnly. “Please remember Son of Coul, Lady Darcy is many things, but she has never shown the tendencies to be like the others of her kind. I have seen the light in her eyes and the love in her heart. Do not let her fall into darkness. If she does, all is lost.” He closed the video comm.

May turned to look at Coulson and arch her brow. “That wasn’t ominous or anything.”

“So we just need to keep treating Darcy like we normally do.” He stated.

“You sent her away.” May replied. “Like her parents did. You’re not doing a very good job.”

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. “The stone was attacking her, I was scared it was going to get her. I panicked.”

“Panic less, Lewis is a smart kid and she’s close to Fitz and Skye, as long as she doesn’t lose them, she’ll be okay.” May stated.

 

 

 

  
_Can nobody hear me?_  
_I got a lot that's on my mind_  
_I cannot breathe_  
_Can you hear it, too?_  
_Can nobody hear me?_  
_I got a lot that's on my mind_  
_I cannot breathe_  
_Can you hear it, too?_  


 

 

 


	5. Cherry Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry Bomb by the Runaways

_Can't stay at home, can't stay at school_   
_Old folks say, ya poor little fool_   
_Down the street I'm the girl next door_   
_I'm the fox you've been waiting for_   
  
_Hello Daddy, hello Mom_   
_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_   
_Hello world I'm your wild girl_   
_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

 

 

 

Own Nothing

Nova Prime stared at the Guardians of the Galaxy plus a new person with slight interest and slight annoyance. “How can I help you?”

“Hi.” The new woman stepped forward and held out her hand, she dropped it after a moment of awkward silence. “My name is Darcy Lewis and I am from Earth.” She stopped at a cough behind her. “Sorry, Terra. I work with S.H.I.E.L.D there and I’m also Thor Odinson’s Lighting Sister.” She smiled brightly at the older woman.

“Prince Thor from Asgard?” Nova Prime asked as she stared at the woman and back at the guardians.

Darcy nodded. “I was attacked while I was staying in Asgard and long story short, they saved me.” She tilted her head back to the group. “But that isn’t why I’m here. Peter, Starlord, informed me of the horrible incident with the Orb. Are you aware that three more Infinity Stones were used to attack Terra?”

The woman’s eyes widen slightly and the commotion around them stopped. “Excuse me?”

“The stones are activating and apparently Loki and this Ronan were both working with this.” She looked at Drax for the name.

“Thanos.” He spoke with anger.

“Thanos.” She stated again. “Four out of six stones were activated.” She looked back at Nova Prime. “That’s a little close to comfort for me. I don’t know about you. But I kind of want to know what other Stones are left and what he needs them for?” She looked at the woman.

The woman paled under her makeup and looked around. “Come with me.” She turned on her heel and walked away. Darcy glanced at the crew and shrugged as they followed behind her. They walked in silence until they walked into an old room that looked like an archive room filled with old books and documents. “This is the history of Xander and of the universe that we know of.” Nova Prime stated as she looked around the room with pride. She looked over at Darcy and frowned. “You are right, there are six Stones, two left.”

“I can do the math.” She replied as she stared at the woman. Peter hissed lightly behind her back.

Nova Prime pursed her lips and glared at her before continuing. “There is the Time Stone and the Soul Stone. Both has been lost for ages.” She pulled out an old book and opened it. “The Time Stone, you can go forward and backwards through time, the Soul Stone, you can control Souls. Pull them into another world.” She showed them the book. “If Thanos is the one who wants to collect the Stones, he would need the Gauntlet. It is said that one is in the Asgardian vaults. But Gauntlets come in pairs.” Nova Prime gave Darcy a look. “He will use the power of the Stones to destroy the universe before we will ever have the chance to stop him.”

Darcy felt her heart quicken and she felt like throwing up, this was not happy news. “Well, shit.” She whispered. Peter snorted next to her.

“Are you sure the two of you are not related?” Nova Prime asked Darcy as she glance between Darcy and Peter.

“I don’t think the galaxy could handle that.” Darcy replied as she looked down at the book. She couldn’t read the passage, she was a telepath, not a linguist.

“But you are Terran like Mr. Quill’s mother?” She asked.

Darcy shook her head. “No. I was raised on Terra.” She looked up at the older woman. “But a Kree and two Asgardian say different.”

“A Kree?” Nova Prime asked.

Darcy nodded and looked back at the booked. “Three out of the universe isn’t bad. Narrows it down I think.” She mumbled as she flipped through the pages a little. “My kind isn’t nice and apparently very bad, so I was put on Terra to be protected and hopefully I would be nurtured in a loving manner so I would be good and kind.”

“Did it work?” Prime asked curious.

“Hmm. My parents sold me to be a science experiment when I five and I escaped when I was sixteen.” She shrugged. “Foster care after that, I was in some dark places mentally and used my gifted badly. I was in my twenties when I decided to not let darkness rule me anymore. I started running and now I have people I surround myself with.” She stopped and smiled at the thought. “That I couldn’t live without.” She looked at Prime. “I would die for them, give up everything for them. In a heartbeat. Even if it meant unhappiness for me, just so they could be happy.”

“Sounds like an unpleasant way to live, I’d say.” Rocket stated.

Darcy shrugged. “I saw the inside of the darkness, I saw what I can do and if I can bring happiness to someone I love. I’d want to do that instead.” She looked at Prime. “That’s worth having.”

“It is.” She agreed.

Darcy smiled and took a deep breath and exhaled. “Thank you for letting us look at this, I know it was against procedure and you didn’t want to.” She stared at the woman. _“But we really needed to know.  And when we leave here, if anyone asked, you agreed to this without mental assistance and will testify to that.”_

“Anything to help the sister of Thor Odinson.” Nova Prime smiled thinly. “Let me show you out.”

“That would be lovely.” Darcy stated as she stared at the woman. _“The memory wipe will set in, you won’t remember me. And you will order these tapes of this room be erased.”_

“Of course.” Nova Prime stated as she led them out. The Guardians watched the weird one sided exchange between Prime and Darcy as they walked through Nova Corps. Prime stopped as they reached the outside and smiled and nodded before walking inside again.

“ _Be quiet and hurry up and get on the ship.”_ Darcy stated in their minds. _“I can only hold everyone perception for so long.”_

They all stared at her to see her straining, her face in concentration as they boarding the ship. Peter quickly got the Milano ready and in the air in a matter of minutes as the rest of them buckled in. “What the hell was that?” He asked her.

“Shut up and fly!” She shouted as she clutched her head. “Shit.” She groaned. “Fuck, I wasn’t supposed to know that.”

“Know what?” Gamora asked her as she turned in her seat to see Darcy already passed out on the cot with a bleeding nose. “Quill!”

“What?” He asked her, he glanced at her to see her looking at his other side, he swerved his chair to see Darcy. “What the fuck?”

“Her mind was too weak to handle the information we gathered.” Drax stated as he too looked at her. “The Terran woman is not as strong as she claims!”

“Drax, I will hit you.” Gamora threatened him.

“Bring it on you vile woman!”

“Oh god both of you!” Peter called back. “Stop it, Jesus.” He flew the ship out of orbit. “Rocket, take over.” He let the Raccoon take over control as he went over to check on Darcy. “Hey, are you okay?” He nudged her a little to see that she was out cold. He sighed and lifted her up and carried her down to the bunks. He carried her to his empty room and set her in his bed, pulling the covers over her. He went and found a clean wash towel and wiped her nose and held it close to make sure the bleeding had stopped. “We really need to find out the truth for you shouldn’t we?” He asked her as though she would answer him. He sighed and set the towel near her face and shrugged off his jacket and chucked it over to the side and cleaned up his room a little. He didn’t know how long she was going to be passed out, but he didn’t want her to wake up to his dirty room, he thought she was cute and he wanted to impress her.

He also found a clean shirt for her to change into later and maybe they could find some clean pants or something for her later when she wakes up. She was lucky enough that the clothes that she was wearing before was just this side of okay. “Fitz, Skye.” She mumbled in her sleep as she turned into his pillow. He turned and looked at her. He watched as she began to hum a song in her sleep and he watched her. He wondered if this was something she also did on Terra, or if she did this because she was so far away from her other Bonds? She called them. Did she sing because she missed them?

He sat on the floor next to his bed and leaned back against it, it wasn’t the most comfortable spot he could’ve pick. Hell, he rather be in the bed with her. But he didn’t think sneaking into a bed with a telepath without her permission would be wise. He let his head fell to the side, and he could look up at her from this angle to see that her nose had stopped bleeding and she was resting peacefully. He let his eyes closed and he rested for the first time in the last two days.

 _“Hey Starlord.”_ He woke up with a start and shook his head. He blinked and saw Darcy standing in front of him.

 _“What?”_ he looked behind him to see her laying behind him. _“What the hell?”_

 _“I’m a mental image, I’m asleep. But I’m in your head.”_ She reached over and tapped his head. _“It’s been two hours and you’re going to get a crick in your neck if you continue to sleep like that.”_   She rolled her eyes. _“It’s just sleep, you can sleep in your own bed. I’m not a prude.”_

 _“You’re not going to put some telepathic voodoo on me?”_ He asked her as he stood up groggily and popped his neck. He looked down at the bed and watched as Darcy rolled over in her sleep to make room for him in his bed. _“That’s considerate of you.”_

 _“I’m nice like that.”_ She muttered. “ _So is everyone okay?”_ She asked him _. “I don’t remember much.”_

He laid down on the bed and looked up at her confused. _“Did your mind erased your memory again?”_

She nodded and crossed her arms. She looked down and spotted the shirt he picked out for her. _“Are you trying to mark me with your scent or something?”_

He blushed lightly. _“No.”_ He averted his eyes to the ceiling. _“Who is Fitz and Skye?”_

 _“They are my Songs, the first two. Like I said earlier I have five. Well six now with Groot. Souls are Songs to me. And basically they’re my soulmates. My Bonded_.” The mental image of Darcy stated. The real Darcy moved slightly and curled into Peter and he looked down at her. Her head rested on the pillow next to his shoulder. _“Fitz was the first, his Song is like fire and is burns the inside of me and it makes me want to sing. He’s my romantic soulmate. Skye is the Earth humming, she’s my sister. She’s Inhuman. A decedent from Kree. The Kree wanted to use humans as weapons and so they created these half human, half Kree super soldiers. And then decided they were an abomination. They are mostly dormant but sometimes their powers are activated, Skye and Lincoln are some of the few. Lincoln is electricity and he is light in the darkness.”_

 _“That’s three of them.”_ Peter stated _. “And two of them sound pretty strong.”_

She nodded and sighed. _“Lance Hunter is a former mercenary and a member of our team back home. He is like the thawing of winter and the first warmth of spring. Phil Coulson, he is like.”_ She stopped and held her breath for a while that Peter turned to look at her. _“He’s a father to me. One that hasn’t screwed me over and I was angry at him because he sent me away. Away from helping Jemma. Away from my other Bonds. But most importantly away from the Kree Stone.”_ She wiped a tear away. Peter looked over at the real Darcy to see her crying in her sleep.

 _“He is the sound of patriotism, of family, coming home from war. And he died.”_ She let out a shaky breath. _“Was stabbed through with Loki’s stupid staff and they brought him back to life with alien blood and his Song still sounded the same. That’s how I knew I could trust him. I still do, but I was just angry at him.”_

Peter rubbed his hand up and down the real Darcy’s back to calm her down. “ _It’s okay to be angry you know. I was angry for years. I was angry at my Mom for dying, and at myself for never grabbing her hand when she died.”_

The MI Darcy smiled sadly at him. _“I think she would be proud of you Starlord.”_

He smiled and looked down at the Darcy in his bed. _“I hope so.”_

“Quill!” Rocket shouted through the coms. “We have a problem!”

“Aw shit.” Peter lifted up from bed and out of room, he almost didn’t notice the MI Darcy right behind him. “Can you do that?” He asked her.

 _“Talk to me mentally or people are going to think you’re weird.”_ She told him. _“My body needs to rest, I don’t.”_ She beat him up the stairs and waited for him.

He raced up the stairs and stormed over to where the rest of the crew were standing “What’s wrong?”

“Asgard is hailing us.” Gamora stated. “Apparently Nova Corps told them we have Thor’s Lighting Sister.”

Peter glanced over at Darcy who was looked at him and shrugged. “Answer them.” He told Rocket. “We have nothing to hide.”

Lady Sif appeared on the screen with a glare as the Warriors Three stood behind her. “Are you the ones who calls themselves Guardians of the Galaxy?” She scoffed at the name.

 _“She’s Lady Sif.”_ Darcy told Peter.

“Yes we are, Lady Sif.” Peter stated. “I am StarLord.”

Lady Sif stiffened when he said her name and narrowed her eyes at him. “I care not for your name, I wish for the return for my Prince’s Lighting Sister, Lady Darcy.”

Darcy sighed and poked Peter’s shoulder. _“Tell her I’m fine.”_

“Why don’t you just wake up and tell her.” He stated out loud causing everyone to turn to him.

She snorted and slapped her hand to her face. _“Smooth.”_

“She’s asleep right now, but she’s doing this thing where she’s in my head.” He told Lady Sif. “It’s weird. But she says she’s doing okay.”

Lady Sif arched a brow and the Warriors Three started talking to themselves behind her back. She hushed them with a hand gestured. “Tell me Starlord, when I met Lady Darcy the second time, what were the circumstances?”

Darcy arched her eyebrow as Peter turned to look at her. _“Is she really testing us?”_ Darcy asked him. _“Her memory was erased by the Kree Kava and I worked really hard to get it back for her. Then when she found out about Skye, she tried to attack Skye and I promised to protect Skye for repayment if she didn’t take her.”_ Peter parroted it back to the Asgardian.

Lady Sif’s facial expression soften and she smiled. “My dear friend. Are you well?”

“Her memory erased itself again.” Peter answered for her. “And she doesn’t know who attacked her back at Asgard, but she’s upset about that too.”

“We think it was Loki.” Sif stated. “The All-Father has closed his chambers and no one is allowed in.” She frowned. “It is very strange. I think is best for you not to return here Dear friend.”

 _“Earth it is.”_ Darcy whispered to Peter.

“Terra it is.” Peter stated out loud.

Lady Sif nodded. “Midgard will be the best place for now for your protection.” Her features darkened. “Lady Darcy, have you gotten closer to the truth to what you are?” She asked in a low whisper.

Peter and Darcy shared a looked and Darcy looked doubtful but a thought came to Peter. “When we left Nova Corps, that’s when her memory was erased, so maybe that has something to do with it.” He stated.

 _“Well Vision did say I was older than the Infinity Stones.”_ She took a deep breath. _“And we did learn about Thanos.”_ She looked at Lady Sif who was frowning, deep in thought. _“Ask her about Thanos.”_

“Does it have to do with Thanos?” Peter asked her and Gamora and Drax stiffened at the name. Lady Sif sat up straight and stared at him.

“Where have you heard that name?” She asked him.

“Your boy Loki and Ronan worked for him and we have reason to believe he’s the one collecting the Stones to use with the Gauntlet.” Rocket stated as he stared up at the screen.

“Not directly, but yes. He will have something to do with Lady Darcy’s power.” She frowned. “I cannot say anymore until she knows for herself. Has she gained more Songs?”

“I am Groot.” Groot stated from the table with a smile and Lady Sif’s eyes traveled to him.

“This is the newest Bond.” Peter smirked. “He did it, and knocked her out cold.”

Sif smirked down at the small tree. “He must be strong indeed. He might be strong enough.”

 _“I think she’s making fun of me.”_ Darcy whispered to Peter.

Peter snorted back a laugh and ignored the glare of the Asgardian as he pointed to where Darcy was standing which was blank space. “She said it.”

Lady Sif sighed and relaxed a bit. “I shall inform my Prince Thor that his Lighting Sister is fine and that she will be returning Midgard in due time.” She gave them all a look that could level a mountain. “You will be reward heavily for your assistance for her rescue.” She signed off.

“You never said we would get paid for saving you.” Peter stated to her.

 _“Dude, speak mentally, the others think you’re weird.”_ She gestured the other Guardians who were staring at Peter for talking to thin air.

“I defeated Ronan with a dance battle, they already think I’m weird.” He told her. “Why didn’t you tell us to contact Asgard sooner, we could’ve been getting paid sooner.”

She snorted. _“Because I was attacked on Asgard.”_ She rolled her eyes. _“You can still drop me off on Earth and I could’ve told Thor and he would’ve done the same thing. Jeez.”_

“I am Groot.” Groot stated.

 _“Thank you Groot.”_ Darcy stated with a smile.

“He can’t even see you.” Peter stated.

 _“Yea he can, we’re bonded.”_ She looked at the tree who nodded at her. _“He can totally see and hear me.”_

Peter looked between the two of them and sighed. “I’m going back to bed.” He walked past everyone and down the stairs and back to his room.

* * *

 

Darcy and the Guardians all sat around the table and ate the alien breakfast. Well breakfast, of sorts and it was alien to Darcy, they were sitting around the table eating a meal. It had been a day and a half since the communication with Asgard, or however time traveled in space, Darcy was still out of sorts on the ship. And they hadn’t moved from their current position. “So what’s the plan?” She asked them as she eyed them over her food.

Peter and Gamora shared a look as Drax glared at them both before going back to his food. Rocket was working on something next to his bowl and Groot swayed to the music that played in the background. “I know family meals aren’t a normal thing here, just a guess.” She glanced around to them twitching, wanting to get out of their seats. “Just hurry up and eat and I’ll clean up.” She finished her sentenced.

“What do you want woman?” Drax asked her, voice raised.

“What?” Darcy asked taken back.

“What Drax was trying to say…” Peter glared at him. “Was that, we may have someone who might be able to tell us what you are, who doesn’t have such strict morals. Like your Asgardians friends.”

“You want to take me to find out what I am, to see if I’m a threat?” She asked. She left her utensil drop into her bowl and set back. “But I’m not strong enough. I need more Bonds.”

“But how many are enough?” Rocket asked her as he fiddled with he was working on. “Is there some magic number or something?”

“I.” She stopped and thought about it. “I don’t know.” She stated. “I just assumed, that I would feel it when I had enough.” She looked around. “But I wonder if the Bonds are enough?”

“What do you mean?” Gamora asked her.

“I said once, that the closer I get to the answer, the less human I feel. I eat and sleep less. I need less human connection. I’ll blink and I won’t be Darcy anymore, I’ll be whatever I’m supposed to be. I’m doing this to save Jemma, she’s stuck inside that Kree Stone and I don’t know what’s happening to her, if she’s safe, or lost or hurt.” She looked up at them, eyes worried. “If loosing myself, means saving her, I’ll do it. But I’m scared to and I wonder if that fear is what’s holding me back.” She scratched the back of her neck and looked away. “So yeah, let’s go talk to your guy. See if it works or not.” She picked up her bowl and walked back into the kitchen to clean it and put it away.

“That’s some deep stuff.” Rocket stated as he looked after. “And what she said at Nova Corps, I feel for her.”

Peter stared after her and frowned. He stood up and grabbed his own bowl and walked into the kitchen to clean his out to see Darcy standing at the sink. He slowly approached her and set the bowl next to her own and wrapped his arms around her. _“Hey.”_ He opened a mental link with her.

“ _I’m stupid.”_ She whispered. _“I know.”_

_“No you’re not. It’s scary not knowing.”_

_“Can you trust this person?”_ She asked him.

 _“Hnng”_ He made a face over her head. _“He hasn’t screwed us so far. And he seems to know his stuff. So I think he’ll know what you are.”_

 _“Thor said that the others like me are deadly and destructive, they’ve destroyed planets and killed populations.”_ She whispered in his mind. _“Vision, said that it will devastate me to know the truth.” She_ wiped the tears away. _“But Thor and Lady Sif says that my heart is so full of light and love. That they don’t want to lose me to the darkness.”_

Peter held her closely to his chess in a hug as she cried. _“They sound like good friends. ‘cept that Vision guy, he sounds like an asshole.”_

She laughed and tightened her fingers into his jacket. _“He’s android, he doesn’t really have human emotion, but he’s working on it.”_ She sighed. _“He think that because I’ve been human for so long, I have to work harder to become what I am.”_

 _“I kind of like who you are now.”_ Peter stated into her hair.

She snorted and rubbed her head into his chest. _“I know from the others that you’re a flirt Peter Quill. Your skills won’t work on me.”_

 _“I don’t know, I already have you on my ship, in my kitchen, in my arms and you are wearing my shirt.”_ He replied with a smirk.

 _“There you go, marking me with your scent again.”_ She replied.

He rolled his eyes. _“We’ll handle whatever is thrown at us. We’ll be okay.”_ He told her.

 _“Even if I’m something terrible.”_ She asked him. _“What if I’m like Thanos’s daughter or something?”_

 _“Then you and Gamora will get along great, because she is also his adopted daughter.”_ He replied.

 

_Hey street boy, what's your style_   
_Your dead end dreams don't make you smile_   
_I'll give ya something to live for_   
_Have ya, grab ya til you're sore_   
  
_Hello Daddy, hello Mom_   
_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_   
_Hello world, I'm your wild girl_   
_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

 

 


	6. Life In Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in Color By OneRepublic

_I do my best_   
_To find some kind of glow_   
_I'm giving it some heart and soul, now_   
_From the darkest grays_   
_The sun bursts, clouds break_   
_Yeah, we see that fire_   
_From the streets of Babylon_   
_To the road that we've been on now_   
_The kaleidoscope claims another_   
  
_Oh oh oh oh (oh)_   
_Well this is life in color (color)_   
_Today feels like no other (other)_   
_And the darkest grays_   
_The sun bursts, clouds break_

 

 

 

Own nothing

As Peter and Gamora flew them to their destination Darcy opted to hunker down in one of the bunks and try to meditate. She hadn’t had a chance to since Asgard and she was feeling a bit on edge. She sat on the floor of Peter’s bunk and closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she didn’t plan on going anywhere, she just wanted to go deep inside herself and find some answers. She rolled her shoulders back and fell back into the darkness and let it wash over her, it was comforting in a way that was like falling asleep. A blanket being pulled over a sleeping child going to sleep. 

 

She doesn’t know how long she meditating for, she never really does, she knows that Peter in kneeling in front of her. Because she has a mental image of herself watching over her. But she isn’t fully aware of what is happening because he isn’t a threat to her. She is in the darkness, trying to sort through her memories, trying to find the answers and trying unlock the ones that keeps being taken away from her. She feels his arm wrap around her and his lips on hers’ and suddenly there is a light in the darkness, the darkness is gone. Darcy is floating in space, space is everywhere she looks. Stars, planets, the galaxy around her is all the she sees and it’s because Peter is kissing her.

Her eyes shoot open and stared at him. His eyes are closed and he has her pulled close to him. She needs to breathe soon, and she knows that he needs to breathe soon. She pulled away. “Peter?” She asked.

“I didn’t know how to wake you.” He smirked at her.

“So you kissed me?” She asked him breathless. She felt something click into place and her heart stopped and she could see it in his eyes too, something clicking in his head. “I think we just Bonded.”

He smirked. “Sweet.” He leans down to kiss her again and she doesn’t protest because of shock. She feels his Song inside of her. It’s like she’s floating in space and she hears the cheesy 80’s songs that always plays plus the ones that he remembers from before all at once. He feels like an anchor in the storm but he’s lifting her up so she can be what she’s is supposed to be. Then she knew.

She pushed him away and flashes of memories come rushing back to her, the Kree Stone when she first confronted it, when it attacked her telepathically, Loki, and Nova Corps. She remembered it all. “You’re it.” She looked up at him. “The last one.” She smiled up at him. “I have my memories back. I think I’m strong enough.” She whispered out loud.

“Let’s just hope that’s good news.” He told her as he helped her up. “Now when you meet the guy, he’s a little weird. And a very creepy.”

“Okay.” Darcy gave him a look as they exited the ship to see that the others are gone. “Where’s everyone?”

“Probably getting drunk. We have to wait for him to come get us at some bar. Want to have some alien booze?” He asked her.

She arched a brow at him and smirked. “One glass shouldn’t hurt.” She grabbed his arm.

“So does this make me your second romantic soulmate?” He wiggled his brows at her. “Because I totally felt some chemistry there.”

She snorted. “I thought you had a thing with Gamora?” She looked at all the booths in awe.

He gave her a look. “She and Drax have a very weird and very strange thing. I don’t judge.” He wave his hands.

She gave him a look and shrugged. “I guess I can see that, all that tension has to go somewhere.”

He let his head fall back in laughter as he led them into the bar they were supposed to wait in and saw the others. “Hey guys!” Peter led her over to them. He order two drinks and handed one to Darcy. “Drink it slowly, don’t be like Rocket and go through a whole lot of them.” He pointed to Rocket and Drax who were at the gambling table and already on their third drink each.

 _“He’s so small.”_ She stated in his mind. _“How can his hold his alcohol?”_

Peter smirked and shrugged. He turned to see Gamora flirting with another alien to get information for something. He glanced at Drax who didn’t seem to notice, he really hope they don’t start a fight later. He really hated getting into fights here.

 

 “Starlord.” A pink woman stated as she walked up to them after they were there for over an hour. “My master will see you now.” She looked between him and Darcy. She turned on her heel and walked away.

“We follow?” Darcy asked.

“Yup.” Peter stated as he nodded to Gamora who watched them leave before turning back to the alien.

Darcy and Peter walked into the Collectors and Darcy felt all of the thoughts, musical notes, of all the living creatures in the place and she felt angry. She glared up at Peter who stared ahead, his hand gripping hers’. He could feel her anger, her emotions, now because of their bond and he was upset. She glanced around to see a dog in an astronaut suit. “What the?” She stopped and stared down at him. “Is that really a dog?” She asked Peter.

“I see that you are admiring my Collection.” A man spoke.

“One man’s collection is a woman’s term for imprisonment.” Darcy shot back as she glared at the man with pale skin and white hair.

He stared at her and smirked. “Taneleer Tevin, the Collector.” He moved his arms around and bowed. “And who might you be?”

“Darcy Lewis, Lighting Sister to Thor Odinson.” She stared at him.

 _“Maybe you shouldn’t be throwing that around too much.”_ Peter stated mentally.

The Collector stood up straight and stared at her. “And how can I be of service to you your Highness?”

“You can drop that.” Darcy stated as she walked around her, she pulled free of Peter’s grip. “Lady Darcy is fine.” She stared at him.

“Lady Darcy.” The Collector stared down at her, his eyes boring into her. “How can I help you?”

“I am told that you will be able to identify what I am.” She spoke steadily. “I was left on Terra to be protected and I am powerful.” She continued to walk around, never straying too close for him to touch her. “Souls are Songs to me, thoughts are musical notes to me. I needed to be Bonded to Songs before I was strong enough to understand what I was.” She stopped and looked at him. “You know don’t you?”

He stared at her, contemplating her before speaking. “I may know of your origins, I have heard rumors. I do not understand how you came to be or why. But I do know what you are.” He looked over at Peter who was watching them both. “Are you sure you want to know?”

“I have a friend, who is trapped inside a Kree Stone, so yes.” Darcy stated.

The Collector turned to look at her. “This search for this knowledge is for someone other than yourself, is admirable. The others like you, have pass through my Collection and they are deadly.” He smirked at her. “And so are you my dear. You are but a vessel for which it needs to be carried. Nothing more.”

“What?” Darcy stepped forward.

“You are strong enough to know what you are.” He continued. “But you are not fully at the peak of your power.” He chuckled to himself. “You are too Terran for that I’m afraid.”

“What do you mean?” Her voice cracked with anger.

“There were six of you created my dear. Six Stone scattered across the universe and the Elders thought to put one in a vessel.” He stared at her. “You are an Infinity Stone.”

Darcy stared at him. “You’re lying.” She whispered.

“Darcy.” Peter warned. “You’re glowing.”

The Collector stared at she glowed a light green color. “You know that it is true dear girl, why try to fight it. It was your own human mind that was erasing your memories, keeping you from the truth all along.”

The glowing stopped and Darcy stared at him. “I wanted to be human, so I made myself forget that I wasn’t and when I got closer to the truth, I’d wipe my memory.” She looked down and looked pensive.

“Darcy.” Peter walked over to her.

“Can the stone be cracked in half?” She asked the Collector.

He arched a white brow at her. “It has never been done before.”

“But the Stones, never had a vessel like me before have they?” She asked. “If Thanos thinks he’s coming for me, I’m giving him hell.” She stated as she looked up at Peter.

He smirked and nodded to her. “Let’s do it.”

She looked over at the Collector. “You won’t remember this happening.”

“I suppose I won’t.” He replied with a small smirk. “It has been a pleasure.”

* * *

 

 

Darcy and Peter sat on the floor of the bridge of the Milano, cross legged and knees touching. They breathed deeply as Darcy tried to teach Peter how to meditate. “It’s like teaching a dog calculus.” She muttered out loud.

“I’m sure to be insulted, but I never finished school.” He replied, eyes closed as he kept trying.

She snorted and adjusted her shoulders and reached out and grabbed his hand. “Take a deep breath, _we’re going to try something different.”_ She pulled him out of his mind and they traveled through space. In a matter of moments they appeared on Earth, Peter looked around in awe at all the bustling people. “ _It’s different now isn’t it?”_ Darcy smiled at him. _“Earth.”_

 _“Terra.”_ He replied just to annoy her. She rolled her eyes and walked around the street, holding his hand as she pulled him along into another memory. Soon they were standing outside the familiar hospital that Peter left all the years ago. _“Darcy. No.”_ He breathed _. “Not this.”_

 _“I’m about to face my fears, you should do yours.”_ She replied. She stared at the building as he squeezed her hand. _“If I was about to die.”_ She let the sentence hang. _“You were just a kid and you were angry and upset Peter, left alone in this world. Go to her. These are her last hours, your families’ not all here yet, just you and your Granddad.”_ She looked up at him. “ _Hey Starlord, dance battle, you and me.”_

 _“God, you suck.”_ He wiped his hand over his mouth and looked down at her. He scratched the back of his head and frowned _. “Can she see me?”_

 _“I’ve never tried it with someone this close with death, she might be able to, but I don’t know. Her Song is weak. Honestly, I don’t know how she makes it to tonight_.” Darcy closed her eyes. _“I can give her some strength so can hold on just bit longer, but I can’t mess with time.”_ She opened her eyes to look at him. _“Go hold her hand.”_

 _“Come with me?”_ He asked her, his voice soft and quiet, small like a child.

 _“That’s the thing with Bonds, we’re always together.”_ She hugged his arm and they walked into the hospital together and walked quietly to his Mother’s room. He stood in the doorway and the younger version of himself sat in the chair in the hallway and listened to the little Walkman, ignoring the doctors and his grandfather talk. He frowned at himself as Darcy stepped away and knelt down in from of the young Peter and brushed his hair from his face. The boy looked up and glanced around but didn’t see anything and looked down again. Darcy felt her heart break as she stared at the boy, she cupped her hand on his cheek and leaned up and kissed his forehead. He froze and let a tear fall down his cheek. Darcy brushed it away and smiled at him as he looked around, slightly afraid as if he felt a ghost. _“You’re going to be okay.”_ She whispered to him. The boy looked forward and his eyes focused as if he could see her. _“You’re stronger than you think and you won’t be angry forever.”_ She whispered to the young boy. “ _This is not your fault.”_ She kissed his cheek and stepped back and he turned back to his Walkman.

Darcy turned to the older Peter who was watching her from the doorway into the room. _“I remember that.”_ He whispered. _“I thought you were a ghost, or an angel. But it was you all along. Speaking to me.”_

Darcy smiled at him and reached up and cupped his cheek. _“Speaking to your Song, it’s what I do.”_ She laughed. “ _Apparently, what I was made for.”_ She walked into the room to look at the woman in the bed. “ _She’s beautiful.”_

 _“She is.”_ He agreed as he stepped up to his Mother’s bed and looked down at her.

The woman woke up from her slumber and blinked as she looked around. “Peter.”She whispered as she looked up at Peter.

“He’s outside Meredith.” Her father stated. “Do you want me to get him?”

The woman smiled up at Peter as she breathed with the machines, deep breathes as she searched his face. If her father followed her stare, if would just lead into thin air. _“She can’t see me right?”_ Peter asked Darcy.

Darcy walked up to the bed and brushed the woman’s face and his Mom leaned into it. _“I think she’s right at the cusp. Because I’m towards the height of my power and she’s at the weakest of her life.”_ Darcy licked her lips. She sat on the bed. _“Meredith.”_ She whispered and Meredith turned to look at Darcy _. “My name is Darcy, I am from the future, and I know this is very hard for you, you are very weak and sick now._ ” She brushed Meredith’s head. “ _But we’re in Peter’s memory.”_

 _“Peter.”_ She whispered mentally, but it was weak and frail.

Darcy nodded with a smile _. “He’s older now and he’s a good man. He saved a whole planet.”_

 _“His father is coming to get him.”_ His mother whispered.

Darcy tilted her head. _“He hasn’t yet, maybe soon.”_ She glanced at Peter who stood still next to the bed. She looked back at Meredith who followed her gaze to stare at Peter. _“That’s him, all grown up.”_

 _“He looks just like his father.”_ His Mother breathed.

 _“Mom.”_ Peter choked out. He stepped forward and grabbed her hand. _“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t grab your hand when I was a kid.”_

His Mom blinked and stared at him before smiling up at him. _“You were so upset, I knew you were.”_ She squeezed his hand with whatever strength she had in her. “ _I am proud of you my Starlord.”_

Darcy smiled at them both and grabbed Meredith’s other hand. _“I can give you some strength to hold onto until tonight, to say goodbye. Your Song is weak, I don’t think you can make it otherwise.”_

Meredith turned to stare at her. _“Thank you and please take care of my son. He is my light.”_

Darcy laughed lightly and smiled. _“He is one of my Songs, he’s stuck with me.”_ She leaned down and kissed Meredith’s cheek. She moved off the bed and smiled at Peter. _“I’ll give you guys some time alone.”_ She squeezed his arm and left the room.

Twenty minutes later Peter met her outside on a bench as he wiped the tears from his eyes. “ _The others are back.”_ She replied.

 _“I don’t feel like going back yet.”_ He replied.

She looked at him and nodded. _“You want to go somewhere else?”_

 _“Anywhere but here.”_ He stated. _“Somewhere happy.”_

…………………………………………………………………………..

“I am Groot.”

“Exactly.” Darcy stated as she stared at the rest of the Guardians. “That’s the plan.”

“I don’t know, it doesn’t sound like a good plan.” Rocket stated from his box that he sat on. They all sat in a circle discussing Darcy’s plan.

“It’s a shitty plan.” Peter glared at her.

“Shut up.” She glared at him. “You don’t get a vote.”

“It’s my ship.” He growled back. “And Groot and I are your Songs, we get twice as many votes as the others!”

She snorted. “Bullshit.” She crossed her arms. “It’s a solid plan, it saves Jemma, and sticks it to Thanos!”

“Where are we sticking it to him?” Drax asked. “Why are we giving it to him?”

Darcy, Peter, Gamora and Rocket all stared at him and groaned. “He’s from a very literal species. Nothing goes over his head.” Peter explained to her.

“My reflexes are too fast.” Drax smirked.

Darcy paused to take that information in and pinched her nose. “We’re taking away something that Thanos wants. Which is another Infinity Stone.”

“Which you are.” Gamora stated as she stared at Darcy. “How do you know if this plan will work?”

“Bull shitting and intuition?” Darcy looked at her and shrugged. “My main goal is getting Jemma and if I survive after we pull this off, it’ll be a miracle.”

“But what you’re thinking could kill everyone Bonded to you!” Peter shouted at her.

Darcy rolled her eyes. “You’re Bonded with the Stone, not me, I’m just a vessel. So if the Stone is okay then you should be fine.” She hoped.

“I am Groot.”

“Groot believes in me.” Darcy pointed to the tree.

“That doesn’t count.” Rocket stated. “You also made him taller again when you and Quill got done meditating.”

Darcy smiled up at the tree as he smiled down at her. Now that she had full control of her powers, she made Groot bigger and at his full size again. He liked it and he gave her a flower crown as a present. “He still believes in me.” She glared at the raccoon.

“I don’t like it.” Peter stated.

“I got to do it.” She stated, her voice even as she looked at him. “I can ask you guys to help me, or I can ask someone else. It’s that simple.”

He sighed and scratched the back of his head and looked at the others who were watching him. “We’ll do it, but we’re not taking it to the Collector or Nova Corps. It has to go somewhere else where it can be protected.”

“Thank you.”

 

_Oh, Well this is life in color (color)_   
_Today feels like no other (other)_   
_And the darkest grays_   
_The sun bursts, clouds break_   
  
_Whoa oh oh oh (oh)_   
_Well this is life in motion (motion)_   
_And just when I couldn't run this race anymore_   
_The sun bursts, clouds break_   
_This is life in color, hey_   
_This is life in color, yeah_

 

 

 


	7. She Will Be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She Will Be Loved By Maroon 5

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_   
_He was always there to help her_   
_She always belonged to someone else_   
  
_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_   
_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_   
  
_I don't mind spending every day_   
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_   
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_   
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_   
_And she will be loved_   
_And she will be loved_

Own Nothing

 

“Coulson, we have an incoming alien craft coming towards us.” Skye stated as she ran into his office. “And they are trying to hail us.”

“Put them on the monitor.” Coulson stepped out from around his desk and straightened his tie. It has been a week since Darcy left and Thor hasn’t said a word of where she’s been. He did inform him that she was safe and that she will be returning shortly. He was hoping that this would be her, but he was preparing for the worst. “Have Mack and the other prepare incase these aren’t friendlies.” He told Skye and she left the room as May walked into the room to stand by his side.

He turn on the screen and open the link between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the ship. “You are in private airspace, please state your intent.” Coulson stated.

“Jeeze, you leave Earth for one week and its all state your intent for coming home.” Darcy replied as she appeared on screen. “I’m here to kick the Kree Stone’s ass, how about that for intent?” She stared at him.

“You look well.” He stated as he stared at her. He glanced over her appearance, she was wearing a man’s shirt and tight pants, both not really her size. “Who’s your friends?”

“They’re the Guardians of the Galaxy.” She replied with a smirk. “I Bonded with two of them.”

“Really?” He arched a brow and chanced a glance at May who was amused. “Well Fitz and Skye will be excited to see you.”

She frowned and looked worried. “Yea. Me too.” She looked back to the pilot who Coulson couldn’t see. She looked at Coulson. “Jemma first Coulson. She’s priority.”

“I.” He stopped. “Are you sure you’re strong enough?” He asked her.

“I know what I am now.” She whispered and bit her lip. She looked afraid, as if she didn’t want to tell him. “It isn’t good.” She avoided his stare. She took a deep breath. “We’ll land and I’ll get to work.” She signed off and the screen went dark.

Coulson looked at May who stared back at him. “How bad can it be?”

“On a scale of Skye to Loki?” May asked him.

“I’d prefer Skye.” He told her and he hit the intercom. “They are friendlies, I repeat friendlies, they are coming onto base.” He lifted his finger of the button and looked at May. “Keep the others busy, if Darcy is going straight for Jemma, they’ll only get in her way. She’ll need no distractions.”

“You really want to pull them away from her?” She asked him.

“Right now, yeah, I do.” He walked out of his office and went to greet the ship. He stared in awe as the ship opened up to reveal five strange looking people. “So you’re the Guardians of the Galaxy.” He stated as they walked down the ramp of their ship and stood before him. He glance around and didn’t see Darcy. “Where is she?”

“She’s already in the room.” The more human one stated. “You must be Coulson.” He stated. “I’m Starlord.” He smirked at him. “Show us the way?”

Coulson frowned and searched for Darcy with his link but she had him closed off. “What does she have planned?” He asked Peter.

Peter snorted. “Something stupid I’m sure of it.” He tilted his head. “Come on, we’re supposed to be there with her, that’s the plan.”

Coulson gave him another look before nodding and leading him and the others down to the room where they kept the Stone. He opened the door to see Darcy standing there, glowing softly. “Darcy.” He whispered.

“Get him out of here.” She ordered. And Drax lifted him up and pushed him out the door and closed it. She took a deep breath and stared at the stone. “If this ends badly, run like hell okay.”

Peter stepped up a foot behind her. “I have nowhere to run to.” He told her.

She snorted and shook her head. “God you suck.” She parroted his words back to him and stepped closer to the glass case. She felt her power wash over her, the green light glowing brightly as she let it consume her. The Kree Stone shifted in it’s case, slamming against the sides in anger. She reached out with her power and opened the latch. She could feel the darkness of the stone, its pull as it pulled her into itself. In a blink, she was in the darkness, she looked around and she was in the Stone. “Jemma!” She called out. She looked around to see nothing but darkness and silence.

She took a step forward and she tripped and saw an arm and felt sick. She looked around her and suddenly she was in a city of destruction. She pushed herself up and looked around. The city looked familiar but it was hazy like she couldn’t place it. “Jemma.” She whispered as she moved carefully around the broken city. She searched for the young girl’s Song, she could feel it, it was weak but it was still there, it was here. In this city. “Where are you?”

 **“This is what you created.”** A voice stated around her. The voice had no gender that she could place, it was almost ominous, and god like if she believed in something like that. But seeing how she was a weapon of mass destruction in a vessel. Gods to pray to didn’t matter much to her now. “ **This destruction is your doing.”**

“I don’t know what you are talking about, I just got here.” Darcy replied as she looked around. “Jemma!” She called out. “Jemma Simmons!” She called at the top of her lungs.

 **“Do you think that you can maintain your image of humanity when you and the others like you were created for destruction such as this?”** The voice asked.

Darcy continued to walk as she chose to ignore the voice. “Jemma!” She called. She stopped when she noticed that she was walking but she wasn’t really moving. “This is how it’s going to work?” She asked the voice. “We’re going to have a big philosophical talk about my life choices so you can keep me from Jemma?” She looked around angrily. “Because that’s going to piss me off.”

 **“Anger is a human emotion.”** The voice stated. **“You are not.”**

“Jemma is.” She replied. “You took her from us, from me. Why?”

 **“We needed her.”** The voice stated. **“She is useful.”**

“Because she is a doctor?” Darcy asked. “Because she works with S.H.I.E.L.D. or because she works closely with Inhumans?”

The voice remained quiet for a moment before answering. “ **Her fear and anger of the Inhumans has proven useful in her change.”**

Darcy froze. “You’re making her into a weapon, to battle the Inhumans.” She clenched her fists. “No.” She closed her eyes and found her power inside of her, her light. “I may be an Infinity Stone, but I was raised human, and humans have the most beautiful Songs that I have ever seen. And I won’t let you take that from Jemma.” The light grew brighter and brighter and Darcy found the green glowing Stone inside of her and clenched it tight as it burned brightly, tearing through the darkness.

She opened her eyes to see Jemma laying down on a table, cables and wires on in her. “Jemma.” Darcy whispered as she walked over to her. She waved her hand over the young woman and she was freed of them. She grabbed Jemma’s hand as Jemma woke up. “Hey, it’s time to go home.”

“Darcy.” Jemma breathed. “Where are we?” She struggled to keep her eyes open.

“Almost home.” She helped her up and held her close to her, she could feel the darkness inside of Jemma. Just waiting to be let out, like a sleeper agent. “I need you to be strong for me Jemma, please.”

“Okay.” Jemma whispered. She weak as she tried to hold herself up in Darcy’s arms, arms wrapped around Darcy’s waist.

Darcy smiled lightly down at her as she lowered her face towards hers’, lips only an inch apart and she inhaled. Jemma went rigid as her fingers tightened their hold on Darcy’s shirt. Her eyes widened before lowering as Darcy started to draw the darkness out of her. Everything faded away from them and they were back in the room at the Playground. Darcy holding Jemma to her as she continue to draw the darkness from her, the Kree Stone was still in its glass case. Darcy’s eyes started to glow a darker green as she felt the darkness fully leave Jemma’s body and enter her own. She would be able to mold it and control it on her own, she will not let it hurt Jemma ever again.

“Jemma!” Fitz called. “Darcy!” He tried to get into the room, but the Guardians kept him out of it.

Darcy felt the last of the darkness slip away from Jemma and smiled and lifted her head to kiss her lightly on the forehead. “Take her to medical.” She told them as Peter grabbed ahold of Jemma to hand her off to one the S.H.I.E.L.D agents. He turned and looked at Darcy who was staring at Skye and Fitz who watched as Hunter carried Jemma out of the room, they turned to look at Darcy, both crying happy tears. She could feel their happiness, but she could also feel their sudden worry and fear too. She tensed when she felt something at her back, she didn’t have a second to react before the Stone rush out of its case and engulfed her.

“Darcy!” Peter screamed and rushed forward but Drax and Gamora held him back. “Darcy!”

Skye and Fitz pushed past and raced to join his side and stared in shock as they watched as small cracks in the stone began to form. Soon they were covering the Stone cracking the black stone and making it shift, a green light shining through. “Darcy.” Peter breathed. “Come on, you can do it.” He stepped forward in anticipation.

A bright light burst through the Stone shattering it into dust, vaporizing it completely. They all had to shield their eyes from the glare but when they opened them, Darcy stood there smiling. “Told you it would work.” She whispered meekly. She moved the hand that she held at her chest out towards Peter and he frowned as he stepped towards her. “Half for me and half for you.”

“This won’t work.” He stated as he stared at her.

“I am Groot.” Groot stated from the back of the room as he kept everyone else out.

“Groot still believes in me.” She whispered.

“Groot’s a tree.” Peter replied as he stared at her fist that was shining because of part of the Stone. “You plan sucks.”

“It’s a good plan.” She replied. “You take it and you run like hell.” She thrusted her hand to him and opened it to reveal half of the Infinity Stone. “Take it Peter.” She looked up at him. “He can’t use half a stone.”

“Can you?” He asked her as he looked up at her, eyes worried.

“I saved Jemma.” She whispered.

“What’s going on?” Skye asked as she stared between the two of them. “What plan?”

Darcy frowned and looked down at the Stone. “I’m not human.”

“We knew that.” Fitz stated.

“I’m an infinity Stone.” Darcy continued as if he didn’t say anything, her voice tired and strained. “And there’s someone one out there, Thanos, who wants to the Stones to destroy the universe.”

“What?” Skye’s voice cracked. “Darcy.”

“I’m just a vessel, Darcy Lewis is just a shell created to hide this Stone.” She shook her head to keep the tears from falling. “So take the damn Stone, Quill and you run like hell.”

“No.” He glared at her. “Become stronger, help us defeat him.”

An arm came into view and a canister enveloped the Stone. Peter blinked and Gamora took off running. “Gamora! What the hell!” He watched her.

“She at least follows the plan.” Darcy mumbled. Peter turned back to looked at her and caught her in time to see her sway into his arms. “I’m just going to rest and everything is going to be okay. You’ll see.”

“Darcy. Darcy!” He called her name as she closed her eyes, he shook her lightly and he looked over at the other two Songs who were in shock. “Get her!”

Skye nodded and raced after Gamora but Fitz knelt down next to Darcy on her other side and grabbed her hand. “I can’t hear her.” He whispered and his voice shook. He looked at Peter. “She can’t leave us. We just got her home.”

Peter stared at him and he knew that this must be Fitz, somehow he knew. He nodded and looked back down at Darcy and lifted her up and carried her out of the room. “Where’s medical?”

**

Gamora raced to the Milano, Drax and Rocket right behind her when she felt the ground shook. “I don’t think so.” A voice call out. She turned to see the young girl from the room. “Give me back Darcy’s heart.”

“This is the infinity Stone and it is a weapon. It must be protected.” Gamora stated. “Thanos will use it to destroy the universe, including your Terra.”

“Here we call it Earth, or Midgard if you’re Asgardian.” Skye stated as she took a fighting stance, she shook the Playground around them. “And that’s my Songs’ heart. So I want it back.”

Gamora smiled at her. “I like her too, but this was her wish, her plan. She wanted this.”

“Oh I believe that.” Skye stated. “This has Darcy written all over it.”

Drax looked around. “I don’t see her written anywhere.” He mumbled.

Gamora and Rocket ignored him. “Do you think you can take us all on by yourself?” She asked the girl.

Skye smirked. “I could.” And smiled. “But I could just be stalling you so Hunter could hijack your ship. Turns out space ships and Quinn Jets are pretty similar.”

Rocket’s mouth dropped as he stared at her, he looked up at Gamora who clenched her jaw. “Peter left the ramp open on purpose.” He stated.

“Bonds, we’re always in each other’s heads.” Skye smirked and arch a brow. “So, want to hand over that canister?” She stopped shaking the Earth.  Gamora looked down at the orb that held the Stone and sighed. She tossed it to the girl who glanced at her with a frown. “How do I know if you didn’t switch them on me?” Skye asked her.

Gamora smirked and reached behind her and pulled another out and tossed that one to her. “It must be a Terran thing.” She stated.

Skye snorted and held up both canisters and smiled. “Don’t wonder off.” She waved a one finger salute to them and raced to medical to find Darcy.

Skye ran into medical and raced to the med bed where Fitz and Starlord stood on either side of Darcy. She handed the canister to Fitz who looked at it and handed it to Peter. “Good, now get out of here.” He ordered them. He took the other one from Skye to and opened both of them to find the right one. He tossed the empty one over his shoulder. “I don’t know what she’ll do when she wakes up, but I’m the only one who can touch these things”

“How do you know?” Fitz asked him.

Peter looked at him. “Because I’ve done it before.” He stared down at the broken half of green Stone. “Leave and close the door. Check on your friend there.” He nodded to Jemma. “If this works, you’ll know it soon enough.” He waited until they left the room and the door slid shut before he took the Stone from the canister. He hissed as it burned his skin, he could feel its power crawling into him, burning him alive as he hurried to move it over her chest. “Work dammit.” He muttered as he pushed the Stone into her chest, just over her heart. He felt it slip into her skin, the residual burning still in the palm of his hand. He bit his lips as he stared down at her and pulled his hands away when the Stone disappeared into her chest and he waited. “Darcy, come on.” He whispered.

She jolted in the bed and he grabbed ahold of her to hold her steady. “Shit.” He stated as he could feel her skin burning his. “Come one Darcy.” He pleaded with her as he watched as her body jolted around in the medical bed. He ignored the stares from the outside the glass walls of the room. She stilled and her breathing evened out and he let out a shaky breath as he relaxed. He opened a mental link to her to see if he could reach her _. “Darcy.”_

 _“No.”_ She shot back. She closed the link and cut him off.

He blinked and took a step back and stared down at her in shock. He pulled away from her, but her hand reached out and grabbed his. He looked down at their joined his, her skin still burning his, just lightly. “What the hell is going on?” He asked out loud to no one. He looked up to the concerned faces of the other Songs and nodded grimly. She was back but something was different and he knew that they felt it too. He could tell judging by their faces. He sighed and pulled the chair behind him to him and sat down. “I can wait you out.” He told her as he settled into the chair. “So do what you need to do.”

 

_I know where you hide alone in your car_   
_Know all of the things that make you who you are_   
_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_   
_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_   
  
_Yeah_   
  
_Tap on my window knock on my door_   
_I want to make you feel beautiful_   
  
_I don't mind spending every day_   
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh._   
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_   
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_   
_And she will be loved_

 

 

 


	8. Something I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I Need By OneRepublic

_I had a dream the other night_   
_About how we only get one life_   
_Woke me up right after two_   
_Stayed awake and stared at you_   
_So I wouldn't lose my mind_   
  
_And I had the week that came from hell_   
_And yes I know that you could tell_   
_But you're like the net under the ledge_   
_When I go flying off the edge_   
_You go flying off as well_   
  
_And if you only die once I wanna die with_   
_You got something I need_   
_In this world full of people there's one killing me_

 

Own Nothing

Jemma was enjoying the day, having tea with her Mum and Dad, it was relaxing and nothing to bother them. She just graduated college and got accepted into the S.H.I.E.L.D academy and will be leaving home soon, so she wanted to enjoy these last few moments. “Jemma, what you like to have for supper?” Her father asked.

Jemma took a deep breath and smiled up at her Dad. “Anything is fine, surprise me.”

Her Dad smiled down at her as he continued to read the Sunday paper. “Jemma dear, there’s someone at the door for you.” Her Mum stated from the other room.

Jemma furrowed her brows, no there isn’t. This was her day, no one should be here. “Who’s here?” She asked her Mum.

Her Mum led in a young woman who was familiar to Jemma, but she couldn’t place it. “This young lady says she’s a friend of yours. Darcy Lewis.” Her Mum smiled at the girl. “Would you like a cuppa dear?”

Darcy smiled at the woman and nodded. “Thank you that would be lovely.” Darcy watched as Mrs. Simmons moved around the room. “ _Jemma, we’re in your memory.”_

Jemma jolted and stared at Darcy. _“Pardon?”_

Darcy stared at her and nodded slowly as she came to kneel down in front of Jemma. “ _You were taken by the Kree Stone and were in there for weeks before I was strong enough to rescue you.”_ She whispered to her in her mind. _“This is your mind dealing with the trauma.”_

 _“I don’t understand.”_ Jemma replied.

 _“Look around you. Use your brain.”_ Darcy pleaded. _“Your big, beautiful scientific brain Dr. Simmons.”_

Jemma stared down at her before she looked up and looked around, she watched as her Mum make a new pot of tea, her Dad reading the paper. She frowned. _“_ Dad?”

Her Father looked up at her. “Yes Jemma?”

“How old are you now?”49, her mind supplied.

“Why I’m 44 you know that sweetheart _.”_ He smiled at her. “You must be nervous about the academy.” He turned back to the paper.

Jemma sighed and looked back down at Darcy. _“You’re right. This is a memory.”_

Darcy nodded. _“I’m sorry. I know you miss them.”_

 _“Why did the Stone take me?”_ She asked her.

 _“For your fear and hatred of the Inhumans, probably because of all the deaths and destruction they’ve all cost. You’ve been vengeful against all the gifted the last few weeks before the Stone.”_ Darcy stated. “ _It wanted you for that, that darker part of you.”_

Jemma covered her mouth as she cried. _“I never. I’m so sorry.”_ She bent over and sobbed. _“Skye must hate me.”_ She whispered as she remembered her friend.

Darcy shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Jemma. _“She misses you, Fitz too. I’m here to bring you back to them.”_ She comforted the crying woman. _“It’s natural to be afraid, when confronted with what we don’t know. Fear is why we have to find the light in the darkness, not cower from it.”_

 _“But you can wipe me can’t you?”_ Jemma asked her.

“ _What?”_ Darcy pulled away to look at her. _“Jemma.”_

 _“I don’t want to feel that, ever. Not towards Skye, or Lincoln. Not when so many Inhumans need our help. I can’t hate them for what they are because I’m scared. Please. Or what’s going to stop this from happening again?”_ Jemma pleaded with her.

Darcy opened her mouth to argue out loud with her but closed it. She thought back to the darkness that she pulled from Jemma, still inside of herself and she wondered, if that was really the last of it. “ _Sure. I will.”_ She whispered. She looked at the wide eyed woman. _“I went to hell and back for you Jemma, and if this brings you home, I will do it.”_

 _“Thank you.”_ She whispered and nodded.

* * *

 

Peter sat next to her bed and stared at her, her skin warm to the touch and it still burned his. “She still asleep?” Coulson asked as he walked into the room. He stood next to Darcy’s bed on the other side. “Hunter returned your ship and your crew is ready to leave when you are.”

Peter looked up to glare at him. “I’m not leaving.”

“I’m pretty sure your tree friend said something of the sort as well.” Coulson stated. “So, she’s an Infinity Stone.”

Peter nodded as he looked back down at Darcy. “The Soul Stone. She’s the vessel for it. She was meant to protect it.”

“That would explain her self-deprecating manner.” Coulson stated as he reached over to brush a strand of hair from her face and felt her skin. He hissed as her skin burned his hand, he looked down at his fingers and frowned as he looked at her and Peter’s joined hands. “Is she hurting you?”

“A litter, but I’ve held a Stone before, and I think she’s going easy on me.” He shrugged. “If she really wanted to hurt me, she could and she would. But honestly, I think she’s working on the one she rescued over there.” He nodded to Jemma in the next glass room over. Coulson looked over his shoulder to see Bonnie sitting in the room with Jemma and arched a brow. “I think she’s trying to repair whatever damage they did to her.”

“That’s Darcy.” Coulson turned back and smiled down at her. He dug something out his pocket and hand it to Peter. “Here, this is hers’.”

Peter took it and looked at it. “What is it?”

“It’s her IPod, her music. You might want to listen to it since you’ll be here awhile. Listening to a person’s music is a greet way to get to know someone.” Coulson smiled at him. “It’s what she would use to block everything else out, to just be herself. Before she came to us.”

“Thanks.” Peter pushed the buttons and figured out how to work the small device and soon music started to play from it. He glanced up at Darcy when she squeezed his hand at a certain song. “This will help I think.”

Coulson nodded and walked out of the room. He walked over to Skye and Fitz who were over by the lab tables and staring into the room. “It’s rude to stare.” Coulson told them.

“Why does he get to be in the room?” Fitz asked. “I’m her first Song.” He asked in a whispered as his chewed on the nail of his thumb.

Skye watched the man from space as he looked through Darcy’s IPod and looked like he was talking softly to her. “He can touch her when none of us can.” She replied, she hated it to. It hurt her to be this close to Darcy and yet so far away. Even the Mental Image of Darcy that she left behind had disappeared when she rescued Jemma and she hasn’t returned. She kept calling for Darcy in her mind but she never came.  She missed her.

“She’s hot to the touch, she actually burnt my hand.” Coulson showed them his fingers with a slight burn mark. “I’m surprise that she hasn’t burned through the bedding, let alone him.”

“He must be some type of alien.” Fitz stated.

“Mack will love that.” Skye snorted.

“Hunter took him off base until they’re gone and May is keeping the Guardians busy, I think she likes Gamora. They get along great.” He smirked. He turned to look at Jemma. “Although Mr. Quill did bring up a good point, what if Darcy isn’t resting for herself.”

“You think she’s helping Jemma?” Fitz asked. “Still?” He looked concerned. “You think something is still wrong?”

“Whatever Darcy sucked out of Jemma was bad and it obviously did a number on her, and we don’t know what she saw or what happened inside the Kree Stone.” Coulson started. “Darcy destroyed it thankfully, but Quill thinks that she’s repairing Jemma from the inside.”

“She called herself a vessel.” Skye’s voice shook. “Said she was nothing.”

“She’s not nothing to us.” Fitz stated.

Coulson sighed and looked over at Darcy’s bed. “We have to remind her of that.”

Alarms starting going off in Jemma’s room and they bolted towards it as she jolted in her bed with a start. The nurses and the doctors pushed them out of the way as they examined her. Her body stilled, her heart beat steadied, breathing regulated as the doctors looked at her confused. “What’s going on?” Skye asked from outside the room. One of the doctors looked up and over at them and didn’t answer before looking down at Jemma again to see her eyes opening.

“Darcy.” She whispered as she turned her head towards the room that housed the other woman. She blinked sleepily with a smile as she relaxed as she fell back asleep.

“She woke up and spoke.” One of the nurses told Coulson. “She called out for Ms. Lewis.”

Coulson blinked and looked over at Darcy who had woken up during the commotion and Mr. Quill was holding in his arms. He let a small smile grace his face as he walked back over to Darcy’s room and knock on the door before entering. “Darcy?”

She barely acknowledged him but Peter nodded for him to come in. “Jemma woke up briefly, thank you.”

“She wanted me to wipe her memory.” Darcy cried into Peter’s shirt.

Coulson froze as he stared at her. “How much?”

“Just her hatred of the Inhumans, the Kree Stone, she’ll have gaps, I altered a lot.” She wiped away the tears the rushed down her face. “Coulson I can’t stay here.”

“Well Skye and I were working on the Caterpillar Project, she was going to look for the new Inhumans and talk to them, teach them about their gifts. You can go with her.”

Darcy shook her head. “No, I’m leaving, on my own. I’ve cause too much problems. I’m too much of a threat to all of you.” She looked at him.

“We just got you back Darcy.” He stared at her, tense, his voice rising. “Fitz and Skye are not going to lose you again. I will not lose you again.”

“It’s too late, I’ve already started the wipe.” She whispered as she looked at him. “You won’t remember this in five minutes.”

“Darcy, please.” He pleaded.

She pulled away from Peter and got off the bed. She stood in front of Coulson and hugged. “I’m sorry I yelled at you and you were better than my Dad.”

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. “You are not a Vessel.” He told her firmly. “You are so much more than that. Darcy Lewis. Remember that. I will find you again and we will make you believe that.”

“I’d like to see you try.” She smiled.

**

“Thank you for all your help.” Coulson smiled at the Guardians as they boarded their ship. “It means a lot to have Dr. Simmons back.”

“Well it’s what we do.” Peter replied smugly.

“Agent Lewis.” Coulson nodded to her. “Thank you for liaising with us and the guardians. Are you returning to the Avenger Facility?”

Darcy smiled at him. “Yes, Thor is expecting me back to give him a report about the Kree Stone. Thank you for having me here, it’s been fun.” She shook his hand. “You’re team is a good one.”

“Thank you.” He replied as he shook it before walking away.

“Agent Lewis.” Bobbie and May walked up to her as everyone else turned to leave. “You didn’t bother wiping our memories.” May stated and Bobbie nodded as she kept an eye on Skye and Fitz who were talking with Jemma.

“I figured I would need someone to watch them. But Mack and Hunter, I wiped them.” Darcy stated. “Skye and Fitz and pretty much everyone else on the Playground. But you two. I need people I could trust to tell me if they started to remember so I could wipe them again.”

“Why?” Bobbie asked. “They’re your Songs? You love them.” She asked in a hushed tone.

Darcy looked down and wet her lips before answering. “I’m a shell, nothing but a vessel for one of the most powerful things in the universe. I gained a soul because I wanted to be human so bad.”  She looked over at Skye and Fitz. “They don’t deserve that, they deserve to be happy.” She huffed a laughed. “Maybe that’s why my Song was always just beats and chords, always so broken and unfinished. Because it wasn’t real.”

“But they made you feel.” May stated as she stared at the young woman.

“And I’m giving them their life back.” She replied. She flicked her eyes up to the two agents. “Take care of them please.” They nodded. She smiled and she turned and got onto the ship and in a few minutes it took off.

***

 

Peter was flying out past Jupiter’s orbit when he blinked out of his haze and he looked around, he counted all four of his crew but where was… “Son of a bitch.” He muttered.

“What?” Rocket asked as he blinked and looked. “Hey, where’s Darcy?”

“She ditched us!” Peter shouted.

* * *

 

Darcy stood at the fresh march gravesites of LeAnn Bethany Lewis and Mathew Ross Lewis both died only a week ago. The ground still fresh and the grave markers only pieces of paper until the tombstones could be placed. She wondered how they died or if they had a good life? If she came by sooner, if she could’ve save them, talked to them, told them that she forgave them for what they did to her. She sat down in between the graves and set the bouget of flowers down between them. She had brought them for her Mom, to say that she was sorry for wiping her memory all those years ago, but she couldn’t feel her Song anymore, only remnants of it still clinging to the air around the town they lived in.

She tracked the Song to the house they lived in and found it empty and sought out a neighbor. They neighbor told her that they were dead and told her the cemetery and here she was. With a bouget of daisies to apologize for running away, from the torture they put her through. She rolled her eyes, the guilt trip of a survivor she suppose. “So. Turns out I’m not human.” She spoke softly to the graves. “I guess you were right about that Dad.” She glanced at the marker on the right. “I’m not really alien either, I’m… an Infinity Stone. So this body. It’s a vessel.” She wiped away the tears that fell down her cheek. “God I hated you guys, why did you have to be such dicks? Why couldn’t you just accept me, and love me. Raise me like a normal kid and not just sell me like a prize chicken at a county fair?” She asked the gravesites. She sat there and cried into her hands for a few minutes, angry tears falling, sad tears, happy ones to be free.

“I see that you got my gifts.” A voice spoke behind her. Darcy sat up straight and turned around. He was leaning against the tree, a smug looking smirk on his face as he watched her cry. His eyes showed a hint of concern when he noticed the tears. “I thought you at least be a little bit happier.”

“Grant.” She whispered as she stood up slowly. “I don’t understand.” She stood still, she was in shock. He wasn’t supposed to remember her, remember anything about S.H.I.E.L.D. She gave him a whole new life.

He broke out into a grin and walked over to her, he reached up to wipe the tears from her cheek. He frowned when she flinched away. “You’re not the only one who had safe words Darcy. HYDRA prepared me for you. Garret made me ready in case you tried the mind wipe.”

“What do you want?” Her voice shook. “I will not help you, I refuse to help HYDRA.” She glared at him.

He sighed and stared at her. “I want to be your Song Darcy, only that. We were the same. You can tell if I’m lying.”

“What about Skye?” She asked him.

“I wanted her, yes. But what brought me back was you.” He whispered.

“I’m nothing.” She told him with venom. “I am a lie.”

“Not to me.” He told her.

“Why did you kill my parents?” She asked him.

“Because I knew that you would be back here. And I knew that you would want closure.” He told her with sincerity.

She shook her head. “I wanted to tell them that I wasn’t mad.”

“Those Scientists they gave you to, they were HYDRA.” He whispered to her. “That’s why Garret knew so much about you.”

Darcy narrowed her eyes at him. “You just like holding back don’t you?”

“Not anymore.” He whispered as he lowered his head to meet hers’. His forehead resting against hers’. “Let me be your Song Darcy, and we can take down HYDRA together. We will be unstoppable.”

“They are bigger things out there than HYDRA.” She whispered to him and in a blink she was gone.

He sighed and smirked. “I’ll find you again Darcy, we’re in each other’s head. Remember that.” He stated into thin air.

**

Darcy appeared in the empty courtyard of Afterlife, barren and soulless since the attack. She sighed as she listened. She couldn’t hear a Song for a hundred miles. She smiled and walked to the sleeping quarters and found the same room that she shared with Skye when they stayed here. She brushed off some of the debris and junk and kicked off her shoes. She pulled off her clothes and found the sleeping pants from last time and changed. She crawled into the bed and sighed. She closed her eyes and looked deep within herself to find inner peace and took a deep breath and begin to meditate.

 

 

  
_I know that we're not the same_   
_But I'm so damn glad that we made it_   
_To this time, this time, now (yeah)_

_You got something I need_   
_Yeah in this world full of people there's one killing me_   
_And if we only die once I wanna die with you (heeyy)_   
_You got something I need_   
_In this world full of people there's one killing me_   
_And if we only die once, (hey)_   
_I wanna die with you (you, you, you)_   
_You got something I need_   
_In this world full of people there's one killing me_   
_And if we only die once, (hey)_   
_I wanna die with you (you, you, you)_

_If we only die once (hey) I wanna die with_   
_If we only live once I wanna live with you_   


 

 

 

 


End file.
